Come find me
by Dawnthia
Summary: Frisk can't handle the guilt from the genocide run and decides to run away. Nobody knows where she has gone and everyone is desperate to find her, but they don't have any clue of where she has gone. But is something bigger happening? Mild Sans/Frisk.
1. The perfect Present

**Bonjour! This is my first Undertale fanfic and my third fanfic over all so I know that it isn't the best. Anyways, basic things, Frisk is female and is sixteen for now while sans is eighteen. Papyrus is also fourteen and Asriel is not a flower and the same age as Frisk, also Chara is male to, also the same age as Frisk. With that done, enjoy~**

 **/}{Chapter one}{\**

" _You really hate me that much?" my tears sting my eyes as they slide down my wet cheek. I shake my head desperately, dropping the knife in my hands and rush to her. "Now I know who I was protecting by keeping you here, not you. But them" I pull her into a hug, screaming at her that I was sorry and that she couldn't die. However, her body slowly turned to dust as her heart broke into tiny bits. I looked at the pile of dust in my hands, my eyes no doubt wider than normal in shock. I hug the dust to my chest as a wicked laughter fills the empty void of the hallway._

" _Dreaming of Toriel again?" I drop my mother's dust onto the floor. Anger boiling up into me, I stand and turn around to face the evil that had corrupted me. "How pathetic." I look up to him, holding back my tears as my hands turn into fists._

" _Chara." I say the name as emotionless as possible, I wouldn't let him destroy my friends and other innocent lives. Not this time. "You already destroyed our last happy ending, you won't destroy this one, the promise has been fulfilled and you've been defeated."_

 _Chara laughs and goes to say something but I would not let him take control this time._

" _Just leave. Go and burn in hell or don't. Just stay out of my life." I snarl at the shocked boy. I never spoken back to him before, angrily at that. I started approaching him, no harm intended but just to make him feel the fear he has made me feel for years. He once again goes to say something but I interrupt. "Leave now or I will force you out." The hallway starts to fade away, along with the wicked smile Chara gives me before their both gone. I sigh, happy that it was over. I turn around to see the dust still there and rush over to it. I hug it tightly as if Toriel would come back and hug me in return. I wish that was the case. I didn't want to lose her again, I didn't want to lose anyone again. I didn't want to hurt anyone again, even if that does mean not harming Chara. I will make sure he never returns, even if that means running away and distancing myself from my family. After I made up my mind, the dust started to fade away and soon after that, so did I, only to be pulled into another set of nightmares of killing those closest to me._

 **}{**

I open my eyes to see my room, it was exactly like my one in the Ruins though this time it actually had my things in it instead of random things. Now that all monsters lived on the surface, monsters seemed less…murdery. Most monsters lived in a small town on the side of the mountain far from the closest town called Underground so that the monsters could remember the Underground. I carefully crawled out of my bed, untangling the sheets as I went. I finally ended up out of my bed and puffed my chest out happily. I quickly make my bed and make my way downstairs to find myself practically drooling over the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I decide against the thought of my mums pancakes when I looked down to see I was drowning in sweat. I sigh as I go and get some clothes and go to take a shower, I had a feeling it'd be a long day. After my shower I dried my hair and dressed into the clothes I decided to wear but when I looked into the mirror I frowned. In the reflection I didn't see me, nor Chara. I just saw a worthless nobody who lied to her family, her friends and her crush. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I stare into my brown eyes in the mirror. I shake my head and wipe them away. I couldn't cry today, today was important to everyone. It was the seventh-year anniversary since monsters came up from the Underground. Then, in a month's time, it'd be my birthday. Seventeen. 'Oh joy.' I sigh as I exit the bathroom and head downstairs towards the heavenly smell of the pancakes.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS HELPED COOK THIS WONDERFUL BREAKFAST TODAY! HOWEVER I AM SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YOU BUT IT ISN'T SPAGHETTI." I snigger as I hear the tall skeleton's voice echo through the house. I race towards the kitchen to eat the who-knows-what flavoured pancakes that Papyrus and Toriel made. "OH! YOU REALLY ARE EAGER AREN'T YOU?! WELL, I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU!" I sit down at the table to receive a giant stack of pancakes that look like they are blueberry and chocolate-chip flavoured. I stare at the tower of pancakes and have a sudden urge to place the plate on my head like Sans and I did in Hotland, though I doubt Toriel would be pleased with that. So instead I grab a fork and a knife and think of a plan to reach the pancake at the top of the pile. Even though I did grow in height and was now nearly the same height as Toriel, the stack nearly reached the roof, and way out of my reach. I frown at the tower and wonder if I would reach it if I jumped when I was suddenly lifted into the air while a blue aura glowed around me. I turned to face the short skeleton in the doorway who was smirking at me as his left eye glowed the same blue.

"Thanks Sans." I laugh out as I start cutting the first pancake in order to eat it when something grabbed my attention. I turned to face Sans again to notice him staring at me in concentration. I felt my face flush red as I quickly faced my pancakes again and picked the top one up to eat it with my hands, totally forgetting about the cutlery in my hands. 'Why is he staring at me like that? It kinda reminds me of… No. I refuse to think of then.' I come out of my daze and realise I had been placed back down on my seat and that Toriel was talking to me. "P-pardon?" Toriel sighs as Sans snickers behind her, obviously grabbing some ketchup.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon after your pancakes?" I stare at her confused. Why would she ask me that when I had only eaten one-

I stare were my pile of pancakes was to find that it had disappeared. I stare wide eyed, did I really eat all of the pancakes? Sans walks up and smiles brightly, I could just tell a pun was coming up.

"I don't know if she'd be able to fit it all in Tori, if she did it'd be un _egg_ pected though." We all snicker at the pun while Papyrus can be heard shouting from the living room. Shouting about it being too early for puns or something a rather "I don't know, I thought that was pretty _sans_ ational. Toriel continued to laugh lightly but by now, Sans and I were on the floor rolling in laughter. After we finished laughing I watched him look at me intently again, lost in his thoughts I sighed and got up.

"Hey mum, where's Asriel?" I ask in curiosity, from the corner of my eye I see Sans flinch at the name but I shake it off. Sans trudges upstairs to the lounge room with Papyrus, probably setting up for the party tonight. I turn my head towards Toriel who is lost in her own little bubble thinking.

"I think he is in his room, if your going to wake him up tell him breakfast won't wait." I nod as I trudge into the living room and up the stairs towards Asriel's room. I usually woke him up these days so that he wouldn't miss the day completely.

 **}{**

I sit on the couch lazily as I watch Papyrus decorate the room with streamers and balloons and other things. He couldn't wait for the party tonight, he couldn't wait to see everyone. Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Monster kid. Turns out the kid's name was Arian. Nearly every monster that Frisk made friends with will be coming, only the best friends though. Still, something seemed off with Frisk, her eyes were red and puffy. Like she had been crying all night and when she laughed, it didn't make it to her eyes like it usually did. I sigh as I block out papyrus's nagging about me being lazy and how I should be helping him get ready, I looked around the room and did a half-hearted smile.

"Paps, everything's ready." I say calmly as he looked around himself. Papyrus sighed to himself and walked off, probably to go and get Frisk something. I close my eyes and remember what happened. On the first year anniversary, Toriel and Asgore got something for Frisk in thanks for saving monster kind and it turned into a tradition, kinda like a birthday. My eyes shoot open and scowl at myself. I had to get Frisk a gift! I jump up and walked out calmly, even though Frisk shot down every present she got, she always ended up being forced into accepting them and this year, I'd actually put effort into finding her the best gift. It couldn't be bought, no. This year, it had to be handmade and something that says he loves her loud and clear. Because I did, I loved Frisk ever since I first saw her, ever since she walked out of the ruins. Then she was possessed by that stupid brat Chara. I would never forgive him for how he hurt my friends, my family...my Frisk. I realise that my eye started glowing and quickly calmed myself before I did something stupid. I shake my head, it doesn't matter about the present right now, something was bugging Frisk and I wanted to help her out. The question was, how can I help if I don't know what was wrong? I'd ask her tonight, for now, I need to think of the best present ever. I knew exactly what to do, it was just the matter of getting it done in time. I hear a door click shut as I enter my room, I didn't even realise I had made it back to my house but oh well. I had work to do, I head towards the tornado in my room and started digging through the messy whirlwind until I found what I was looking for, a picture of Frisk and I and all our friends. Back when she first entered the Underground, back when she was only nine. Technically, I was ten then but since to the multiple timelines before I had grown up before I should have and seemed a lot older than I was, even Papyrus forgot I was only ten sometimes. I shake my head to get back to work. Since then, Frisk had grown out of her sweater and no matter how hard everyone looked, there were none like it, so, I was gonna make one. Somehow. How hard could it possibly be to make a sweater? Turns out, it's really, really hard. It took me thirty goes but in the end, I did it. It was probably gonna be a bit big on her but I did it. I puffed my ribcage out in pride as I showed off the blue and purple stripped sweater to myself. I looked out my window and saw the sun setting over Mt. Ebbot and sighed, looks like my hard work was finished in a nick of time as well. I had thrown my jacket off sometime in the process of making the sweater for Frisk so I quickly slide back into the comfort of the fluffiness of the jacket and carefully wrapped the present before exiting my room and sitting on the couch, waiting for Papyrus to come out saying it was time to go. When Papyrus finally did come out, he looked at me with his own present for Frisk in his hand, surprised that I was actually ready for something, on time at that. I snicked at he cautiously left the house with me in tow behind him. We than started the short walk to Toriel's house were everybody would come to celebrate seven years on the surface and thank Frisk for her help. I sighed happily at the thought of her, I truly was head over heels for that girl, I'd do anything to see the kind-hearted girl smile. My own smiled faltered as I remembered that something was keeping the smile I desperately wanted to see, I made a mental note to remember to ask her later tonight. I was about to walk right in the door when Papyrus stopped me and knocked on the door. I blushed a little before the door was opened to find Toriel, she was smiling warmly as she let us inside, we placed the presents on the, giant, table that was already overflowing with presents, so I instead just placed mine underneath the table. I looked around to try and find Frisk and frowned when I saw she wasn't in the living room. I scanned the room again and going over all the guests that were here so far. Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Arian, Asriel, Mettaton, Napstablook, Muffet and then his eyes hit the actual only other humans in the town, cheerfully getting along with the monsters. Recently, as the humans have been getting used to the monsters, more humans have been moving to the small town of Underground. Most of the humans are the age of Frisk since Toriel's college, high school and primary school are actually really good. So more teenagers have been moving to the town, by now we have around twenty humans. Most of the boys have hitted on Frisk but let's just say it didn't go so well…for them. I decide to check the kitchen and find exactly who I've been looking for. She was looking beautiful tonight, her hair had grown but she still liked it reasonably short so it was around her shoulders and her green striped shirt was baggy on her and went down to her thighs, her pants went done to her ankles I presumed but it was hard to tell as she was wearing brown boots but she looked stunning. However, I was not quick enough to avert my eyes and she caught me staring. I blush a little as she smiles warmly. It wasn't the smile I wanted but it was good enough, for now.


	2. Party Games and Presents

**/}{Chapter two}{\**

I talked to Asriel cheerfully, the party was starting and guests where arriving rapidly. I pouted as every guest place a gift on the table. I didn't deserve gifts, not after what I did. I sigh annoyed as Asriel poked me teasingly.

"Sad that Sans isn't here yet?" I groan. Of course he'd mention this, I was stupid to think otherwise.

"No." I fold my arms across my chest in defence to try and show my denial. "I mean yes! I mean, ugh…" my arms flop to my sides as I sigh dramatically, I always failed with talking when it came to Sans.

Asriel snickers as I roll my eyes in defeat. Before any of us can continue to speak I start to feel my head ache and I immediately bring my hands to my head. Asriel gives me a look, silently asking if I was alright and I sigh in defeat once more, knowing the headache was probably Chara.

"I'm alright, I just need a drink." I straighten my posture and walk towards the kitchen, passing my human friends along the way, they usually flirted with me or tried to touch me or stuff like that when Sans wasn't around, I usually just pushed them away though. I always loved Sans, he was always the one I loved. I shake my head to myself, making the headache worse. I try to ignore it as I enter the kitchen and here the door open.

'Probably that pathetic joke of a cook and that stupid comedian.' I growl for them in defence as Chara speaks to me in my mind. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't growing impatient with him but I would never hurt him. After all, I would miss him if he was gone. He has been in my head for so long that it's kinda normal with him in my mind. I sigh as I walk to the fridge and search for a drink, my eyes scanning of the possibilities there were. Soda, milk, water, beer, wine, etc. etc. I wasn't really old enough to drink alcohol yet but I would be in a month or so. Undyne can't wait for me to try it but I don't really care, I've never been interested in the poisons that humans and monsters enjoy. I shake my head, breaking my thoughts as I go with the water and stand up again and close the fridge to see Sans looking at me. A genuine smile across his face, he so rarely smiled a genuine smile these days that I treasured each one I saw. He was dressed in his usual blue jumper and white shirt with his shorts and pink slippers.

"Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" Honestly? My headache had gotten worse when I noticed he was here, probably because of Chara but I ignored the pain and smiled half-heartedly, remembering the nightmare last night. I also remembered my plan, I was going to run away, tonight when the party reached the time when everyone was drunk and didn't notice things.

"Good, you?" I hated lying to him but he couldn't know the truth, if I wanted to get away to keep them safe, nobody could know where I was going. Hell, I didn't know where I was going. Guess that's a good thing. I watch Sans shrug as he continues to smile broadly at me, probably wanting to join the party. I grab his hand and practically race back into the living room. I could tell I was blushing but I didn't mind, nearly everybody wouldn't remember this night anyways, making it even better to run away tonight.

When the two of us enter, we are greeted by a giant hug from Papyrus who seems too busy to notice me squirming in discomfort. Sometime during the hug I must have let go of Sans hand because when I'm finally put down I don't feel his, surprisingly, warm skeletal hand. I sigh a little sadly but smile again when I hear Asgore and Asriel declare that games would be starting. The games had always been my favourite part, first was always a dance off that always ended between me and Mettaton duelling, then was Twister, the game of life, and lastly, a few games of gambling, were Sans always won somehow. I walk over to Asriel and Asgore to help them move all the furniture to make room for the dance competition when it was engulfed in a cyan light and was all lifted and moved upstairs.

"Thought I'd save you some time, I don't know about you but it's been ages since I've seen the kid dance and I'm dying to see her moves." He winks at me and I giggle in thanks as everyone gets ready to dance fiercely. Some glaring at me and Mettaton, silently challenging us to a dance war. When the music turned on everyone started rapidly dancing away, but it wasn't long before it was only me, Mettaton and Undyne. Undyne was better than last year but anyone could tell she was slowing down as the music speed up. The song ended and the three of us were rewarded with a few seconds to have a break and I watched as everyone was placing bets to who would win.

"Five gold that Mettaton wins."

"I don't know, Frisk has gotten a lot better, did you see the way she moved?"

"I'm going for Undyne! It's about time someone made it to the tenth song other than these two!" I watched my family and friends bet cheerfully and stared at Sans who was just smiling at me. The next song started and I barely heard him say what he said, but I did. The words echoed through my mind, making me feel guilty for my plans to leave.

"I'm rooting for ya kid." The next song was a lot faster than usual and it wasn't long before Undyne collapsed and it was just me and Mettaton. Mettaton always won in the end, but this year would be different. I have been practicing all year and I'm filled with _determination_. I wouldn't lose.

'Good luck Frisk.' I was surprised that Chara was actually wishing me luck but silently thanked him as I continued to dance and before long, Mettaton collapsed and I kept dancing out of pure joy.

"Yes!" I moon danced along the floor before twirling happily and posing dramatically. Money was passed all over the place as I heard everyone cheered. Surprisingly, Chara included.

 **}{**

I watched happily as Frisk moon danced across the carpeted floor and twirl around cheerfully. Everyone was cheering but I was just staring, she was perfect. Frisk was absolutely amazing. Since the day I met her, there hasn't been a day that has gone by where she had yet to surprise me. I could feel a cyan blush creep onto my face when I saw stars shining in her eyes, I swear this girl got me every time. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to face Asriel, even though he was technically Frisk's brother I could tell he liked her to. Maybe it was just like a brotherly love though. Hopefully.

"You like her don't you?" A smug smile spread across, showing his Flowey side. I try to hide my blush but I fail and I turn even more cyan. Asriel just laughs and nudges me while shooting a glance at the still dancing Frisk.

He goes to say something again but is interrupted by Toriel.

"Ok my child, time to get ready for Twister," He sighs and walks off towards Asgore to help set up. Asriel was now the same size as Asgore and had grown to be pretty muscular. "You know the rules, make a group of five and separate to a mat, last one on each mat will go to the finale." Toriel explains happily. Everyone goes off into their group except me, I usually just help Toriel with the instructions. I was usually just too lazy too lazy to play Twister. Though some of the positions the players got in were so unbelievably funny it hurt. I walk towards Toriel and smile when I see Frisk and her group. Her group consisted of Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys and Asriel. Asgore and Toriel were too big to play so Asgore usually just watched everyone else while drinking tea. When everyone was ready, I spun the board and it landed on green-right hand. Toriel called it out and so on and so on until nearly everyone was out and it was just Mettaton vs one of the human males and Frisk vs Undyne.

"Red, left foot." Frisk fell along with Mettaton and both cheerfully got up and walked to where the others had walked by. It was now the finale and everyone had started to pull the drinks out early as Undyne easily beat all the humans that had made it to the finale. In the end though, it was actually Arian who one. Which was surprising because he didn't actually have arms. Everyone decided to skip the board games and go straight on to poker which I was happy about. I was sitting by a table, cards in one hand and a Drink in the other. I laughed as I won another round. Asriel was about to start another hand when we all heard the clock strike eleven. An hour until midnight, that meant it was time for Frisk to open her presents. We all gathered by the lounge, which I put back down after Twister and watched Frisk, along with Toriel, Asgore and Asriel, start to open the presents happily. By now, nearly everyone was drunk off their asses. First Frisk got a picture of her, Undyne and Alphys at an anime convention, than she got a cook book and the pile of present grew larger and larger until she was left with one present on her lap that was hastily wrapped. It was the present I made for her.

"Last one! Who's it from?" Asriel asks excited. I watched Frisk look for the name tag and blush when she saw it.

"Sans." She said simply before smiling to herself. She unwrapped the present carefully and gasped when she saw it. She held it high to show everyone and I swear I could see tears in her eyes. She hugged it tight to her chest. "Thanks Sans, I love it." I blush at the statement but quickly regain myself when someone calls for another game of poker. Everyone continues to party as Frisk and Asriel take all the presents she got upstairs. Frisk was wearing her new sweater already and the black fedora that Asriel had gotten her. The fedora was black with a white ribbon around it with a yellow buttercup on the side. It actually looked very nice with the jumper. I shook my skull head and focused my attention on the game at hand. I won soon after and Asriel was dealt in for the next game. Other than Frisk, Asriel was most likely the only one not drunk and he looked pretty sad, I went to ask him what was wrong when Arial yelled 'happy new years' across the room as the clock struck twelve. Everyone laughed as I called him out on it.

"It ain't new years yet kiddo!" This seemed to make everyone laugh more as my attention focused on the game once again. Whatever was bothering Asriel, I'm sure it'd be fine. It always turned out good in the end, didn't it?

 **}{**

I crept down the stairs, not wanting to be seen as everyone laughed. I had told Asriel my plans, knowing he'd be the only one who Understand. I promised to keep in touch with him but for now, I had to get out. Chara was getting stronger again and I couldn't live with my family knowing I caused them pain. Everyone was laughing at Arial's mistake on the date and no one even noticed me sneak out the door with my new sweater, hat and a backpack. I only packed basics, money, some food and water and some fresh clothes. I'd catch a bus to the other side of the mountain and catch a train to the city. I felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye but it needed to be done.

"It ain't new years yet kiddo!" I hear Sans call out cheerfully and almost freeze at the sound of his joy. I wipe at my eyes, trying to wipe away non-existent tears.

'Feeling sorry to leave?' I expected his voice to be filled with joy at my sadness but his voice actually felt bad and sorry, like he actually cared about me. I shake my head and close the door behind me to face the snowy night. It was only the beginning of winter so it hadn't been snowing during the day but I guess it started sometime earlier tonight. Thankfully, Papyrus's gift was a blue and purple striped scarf so we could match. I wrap it around my neck and mouth and gently run along the silent night. Hopefully, never to be seen by anyone again.

 **}{**

 **Hello! How's everyone doing? Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I will hopefully be publishing another chapter tomorrow! Let me know if you have any suggestions and leave a review if you liked it! Seeing your reviews fills me with** _ **Determination**_ **to write! Anyways, see you next time! Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	3. Run away

**/}{Chapter three}{\**

I was out, and I was never coming back. I tugged at the scarf covering my mouth and gently ran all the way to the bus stop closest to the mountain. Hopefully nobody would notice my absent until morning. Even though I had told Asriel my plan to leave, I knew he didn't believe me. I didn't know why I told him exactly, maybe I felt guilty for not telling anyone. Either way, what's done is done and I made Asriel promise not to tell anyone where I was going, he may not have believed me but he did keep his promises no matter what. I knew I could trust him.

 **}{**

It was sunrise by the time the bus arrived at the small bus stop I had sat down at. I had purchased a ticket beforehand and entered the small, empty bus, handing the driver my ticket before finding a seat near the end of the bus. Before long, I had exited Underground and was on the rough road traveling around the rocky mountain that I had climbed all those years ago. I didn't really have a plan from here other than to go to the city. I refused to go live with my actual parents. They disowned me and I disowned them, simple as that.

'Your really doing this?' I didn't want to chat. Especially to the reason of my leaving, I didn't care if he cared or not I didn't want to chat, so instead, I pull my phone and plug my earphones in, maybe listening to some music could help me. 'C'mon Frisk, don't shut me out! I know I've been a little mean the past timelines but I care about you ya know?' I shuddered at how much he sounded like Sans.

"I don't wanna chat Chara." I whisper to the demon-like-childe quietly as I stare out the foggy window. I watched the snowflakes fall past the sky as I wait for the town on the other side of the mountain to come into sight. I feel the presence of Chara slowly pull away to leave me be, leaving me with my questions. Did Chara actually care about me? He never showed any care to me when he took over me. I tell myself begrudgingly. Truth be told though, I was pretty pissy since I didn't get much sleep.

I turn my attention to the emptiness of the bus, there was nobody in it but the bus driver. It'd be weird to see no other monsters for a while. I promised Asriel I'd come visit in a few months times and that I'd write to him but first I had to do some stuff.

"Excuse me sir, how long is the trip to the town?" I ask as nicely as I could muster, my exhaustion getting the better of me. I rub my eyes to try and get rid of it but I doubt it worked.

"'bout an hour, get some sleep if your tired, I'll wake you up when we get there." Through the review mirror, I can see the man smile warmly at me. He was probably in his late forties to early fifties, he seemed nice enough to trust, so I laid my head down against the window and mumbled out a quick thanks before drifting off to sleep. Before I can dream though, I see Chara staring at me, smiling. Not like his wicked or malicious ones but genuinely happy to see me. I guess he did care about me, on some level. That's when the nightmares kicked in though.

 **}{**

" _It's a beautiful day outside," I shake my head, I didn't want another nightmare. Not again. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. And kids like you…"_

" _Please, Sans!" I beg. I fall to my knees, my legs failing me, tears sting my eyes as I cry and face the floor, my pleas no more than mere whispers. "Please…"_

" _SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" Sans screams as a gaster-blaster appears in front of me and gets ready to fire when a blinding red light fills my sight and everything disappears._

 _I shoot my head up and stare around confused, the judgment hall fades away and turns into a sea of buttercups and sans figure falters and disappears along with the gaster-blaster. My eyes look around for the my savour only to be met with Chara kneeling before me, his red eyes looking at me soothingly. His hand on my shoulder, as if to comfort me._

" _C-Chara?" He laughs at the confused tone in my voice, not the malicious one he usually does, but a warm, caring one. He stands and helps me up. "Why are you helping me and…and being nice?"_

 _I make a small gasp sound and point at him before he can answer._

" _Who are you and what did you do with the_ real _Chara?" He snickers as I half-heartedly smile. He beckons me to follow me with pleading eyes and I oblige, curiosity taking over my body._

" _Like I said, I wanna try and change, I'll probably get really strong urges to kill every now and then but like you said to the comedian," He pauses and we cross a small bridge over a stream. "Anybody could be a good person if they just tried. So, I'm trying." I didn't really believe him at first but the desperateness in his eyes gave it away that he was telling the truth. So, I believed him. I knew my mercy would get to him one day. I smile at him happily telling him that I believed him. How could I not after he saved me from my nightmares? I follow him until he leads me to a bright light._

" _What's this?" I ask, curiously. I never really explored my mind when I was trapped in it so I didn't know as much as Chara did._

" _This'll wake you up. Please, don't shut me out." I couldn't believe this, Chara not only saved me from my nightmare, but now he was_ begging _? "I wanna learn to be more merciful so teach me how? Pease?" I nod warmly before entering the white light and slowly, I am sucked back into the reality of my life._

 **}{**

I'm pretty sure I passed out on the couch after everyone left, it was an exhausting night after all. Papy probably walked home after I collapsed himself so I would need to head back home soon. I look at the grandfather clock and noticed it was around ten in the morning. I groan, it was late. Papyrus was probably already up. I'll just take a shortcut back.

'Ugh, I was meant to check on Frisk!' I beat myself up in my mind for forgetting. She did seem pretty out of it yesterday, well, after the dance. 'I'll just quickly check on her before I leave. Easy as pie!' I smile happily at myself. 'I wonder if Toriel has any pie…' I shake my head lightly to remind me of the task at hand.

I get up and am immediately greeted by a headache and the dizziness that follows. I groan again and rub my skull gently. After a minute or two I get up and continue to make my way to the girls' room. When I finally make it up the stairs and to the door of Frisks' room, I silently open it to see the perfectly made bed.

"Huh, she probably went out. She usually leaves a note, I'll check the kitchen just in case." I talk to myself as I head down stairs, not bothering to try and stay quite anymore. Once I reach the kitchen, I immediately noticed the lack of a note. I start to panic, where would Frisk be? Maybe waking up Asriel or in the shower? I listen for any sound but the house is dead silent. Other than the loud snoring of Asgore. I teleported back up the stairs and entered Frisks' room. A few of her clothes were missing and her backpack she used for school was gone. If I had skin, I'm almost certain it would have paled. Before I can stop myself, I scream out Frisk's name. Less than a moment later, a fully awake Toriel and a hungover Asgore rush into the room.

"What's going on?! Where's Frisk?" Toriel speaks rapidly, worry in her eyes as Asriel stumbles into the room as well, not that shocked to find the room empty. I try to say the words but they can't seem to form in my mouth. After being calmed by Toriel, I am finally able to manage to say the two worst words in my life.

"She's gone." I listen to my hoarse voice fill with depression as it echoes through the small and empty room. Somehow, the three white monsters pale and their eyes widen.

"W-what?" Toriel squeaks as Asriel just runs out of the room and down stairs. I just sit on the bed and repeat the words over in my head. 'She's gone. Frisk is gone. Why did she leave? Was it because of me?' Toriel was calling the police while Asgore was searching the house and Asriel just stared at the barely visible tracks outside, I had moved to the couch, tears streaming down my face. Why did she go? Where did she go? I didn't know, I didn't _care_. I just wanted her back. My left eye shone blue. 'Of course. It wasn't her. It was _him_. He can't ever let us have our happy ending.'

"Sans? Sans!" I am forced out of my thoughts when Asriel starts to shake me and I feel the anger slowly drain away. My eye stops glowing as I stare at the goat son of the old King and Queen of the Underground. "It's gonna be alright. We'll find her." He was right. We would find her, than I would never let her go again. But to do that, I had to stay calm and not jump to conclusions.

"The police will arrive soon. Sans, why don't you go home?" Toriel enters the room, clearly trying not to cry. She was leaning on Asgore's arm gently. I nodded and teleported home, straight to my bedroom where I flopped onto my bed, I was no good to Frisk tired and hungover. 'I'll find ya kid, I'll find ya. Just you wait.' Before long, I was asleep again.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but it was long enough that my hangover was gone and for Papyrus had figured out, or been told most likely, that Frisk was gone.

"SANS! WE MUST GO AND FIND THE HUMAN! SHE COULD BE IN DANGER, OR WORSE! MISSING MY DELICTABLE SPAGHETTI!" I try to hold back my snicker, it was no time to be laughing but really, how could you not laugh? As I go to get up, I am returned to reality by my depression. I sigh as I stalk downstairs and into the living room where Papyrus was ranting about Frisk's disappearance. I plop down onto the seat and hang my head down.

I close my eyes, trying not to let the tears escape the darkness of my eye sockets. Why did every 'happy' ending end in depression? I open my eyes when I am started to shaken by Papyrus. The glowing tears I was trying to stop from escaping landed on the floor with a soft thud. I stared at the small tears as their glow began to fade as more tears slowly make their way down to meet with the other wet, colourless tears.

"OH BROTHER! DO NOT FRET, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FIND FRISK!" Papyrus's yells echo through the room as I wipe my tears away. He was right about one thing, we would find Frisk, we had to. I couldn't lose her again. I had watched her die in front of me to many times. Buried her before the reset took place to many times. Cried to many times. I would find her, and when I did, I was never letting go of her again. I would hold her tightly when she had her first kiss, when she had her first time, when she had her first child, well if she had one. I didn't care if it was weird but I wasn't going to lose her. I refused. At those thoughts, you could say, I was filled with _determination_. Determination to find Frisk.

 **}{**

I paced around my room, carefully listening to any and every sound I could hear. Just in case… I shake my head.

'She won't come back. She's too stubborn to return.' I tell myself as I sigh and flop onto my bed. I stare at my overly average room and try to hold back tears from escaping my eyes. 'It's all my fault…'

I close my eyes and stare into the black void of my mind. Frisk saved me, nobody really knows how but she saved me. She somehow gave me a soul again, and now she's gone. Because I didn't believe her. I slowly open my eyes and pray that this was all a dream, that I'd wake up and find Frisk still asleep in her bed. I shake my head as the tears threaten to flow down my cheeks.

I wish I could go back in time and stop her from going, but only Frisk can do that. I couldn't even remember if that's how it worked. I just wish Frisk would come back home. I sigh as I stare out the window and towards the grey clouds covering the sky. It was raining anymore but it was still cloudy.

"I shouldn't have left to play poker." I throw my hands over my face, letting the tears fall down my fluffy cheeks as I force myself into a sitting position. "I didn't think she was actually serious! I mean, if she was going to run away why would she tell me?!" I almost scream from frustration as I remember back to last night, the conversation that I didn't really take seriously until now. Suddenly feeling sick and claustrophobic, I stand and head out. I needed a walk. I needed to get out of this house. I couldn't bare it without Frisk here right now. I didn't bother to grab my scarf or my beanie, it was still warm enough for my white, fluffy fur to keep me warm. I quietly close the door behind me and look at the sight in front of me. Monsters all over the place where running around, some wearing the purple police uniform and others just normal civilians. I head towards the edge of town to were to the bush-walking routes were and headed down the one that was the most protected from the sun.

It was a nice sight. The trees were awfully large and moss and fallen trees were everywhere. The place was crawling with life as well. Birds chirping, singing, flying around everywhere, it was beautiful!

'I wish Frisk could see this…' I shake my head, I went on this walk to forget the drama, not make it more painful! I continue to walk down the pathway until my legs where too tired to walk. I still continue though.

Once I'm far enough into the forest not to be seen, or heard, I scream as the tears quickly stream down my face and onto the mossy ground underneath me. I collapse to the soft, fluffy ground, my legs failing me. My eyes sting from my tears that are still flowing, I lost her, I lost my second sibling. I could only imagine how mum must feel, her third child, gone. And worse of all, it was all my fault. I was the cause of Frisk's disappearance. If I had just taken her seriously she might not have left. I watch as my tears hit the ground and listened to my surroundings.

Birds where chirping a soft melody as the sound of rushing water echoed through the small forest. I look around and find a small stream flowing past the giant trees that was covered in vines and moss. It was stunning, the trees seemed to go up forever and the leaves covered enough of the sun out that nobody could ever see this place from the sky but it let enough through that small rays of golden light broke through and made this small area feel like a secret hideout, which it most likely was. From the look of the path, nobody has been near this area for decades, centuries even. It was the perfect little hideout that nobody knew about. I started to hum along to the soft tune the birds were singing and laid down, I had stopped crying by now and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful, and surprisingly warm. I'm guessing the sun had come out as well, for what little snow was here was not only starting to melt, but glistening lovely in the rays of the sun.

"Mum is probably getting worried, well, more worried. I should head home." I sit up and force myself to leave the beautiful secret garden that was all my own. Usually if I found someplace like this, I shared it with Frisk. Even though we were sixteen, we loved quite hanging out places to play and study in. I walk back through the forest, only now realising that I had accidentally left the path, my heavy paw prints would forever show the way back though, once I finally reached town again, the sun had started it descent beyond the horizon and I quickly made it home before the snow would come. I make my way to my room, not really hungry as I flop onto my bed.

'Everyone will probably sleep with heavy hearts tonight.' I think as my mind flutters over to all our friends and family. 'Especially Sans.' It wasn't a secret that he loved her. He wasn't as good at hiding it as he thinks. Though did it really matter about hiding it? It was plain as day that Frisk loved him to, I guess it was too late for confessions now. I closed my eyes and imagined what it'd be like for everyone if they did confess, if Frisk didn't run away, if their happy ending could stay happy. I start to doze off to sleep, still thinking of our true happy ending, smiling happily as I dream of our family.

 **}{**

 **Hello! Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, I promise I'll try to make the next one a little longer but lately I've been staying up really late to write these and I'm really tired and thought 'what the heck, I'll just publish this one and make the next chapter longer.' Next chapter will have more of Chara and Frisk as well, don't forget to leave a review if you like it :) The fill me with** _ **determination**_ **to write more for you guys! Have a good day/night everyone! Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	4. An Unexpected encounter

**/}{Chapter four}{\**

I sit and wait for the train on a bench. My original train had been cancelled due to the weather or something so I sat down and waited. I smiled warmly as another train rocketed by.

'So, what's the plan exactly?' I smile warmly at him, not knowing if he could see it or not. The truth was, the plan was more of a do it and then improvise. I didn't know if that even counted as a plan.

'When we reach the city, we'll book a small motel room and sleep. Than find a decent job.' I said simply. I could feel that he was looking at me in disbelief. I just shrugged, what more could I really do?

I hear the announcer declare my train was arriving and quickly made my way to the appointed platform. When the train arrives, I enter a carriage to find it empty.

I can tell that Chara wants to say something but he doesn't speak so I just grab a seat and look out the window. I find myself staring at a poster of Mettaton and felt a pang of regret for running away. I shake my head, I couldn't go back now.

'You should became a singer!' Chara blurts out. I didn't need to be Sherlock to know that he was trying to cheer me up by changing the subject. I turn away from the Mettaton poster and scoff. 'Seriously, I've heard you sing in the shower before! You're amazing, you'd be really good.'

I blush slightly at what he said but ignored it and shook my head at his statement.

'C'mon! Your stage name could be Frisky! Or Feelin' Frisky.' Chara said in a teasing manner, I just laughed. Chara was still a dick sometimes but he did have a good sense of humour, which reminded me of Sans… I sigh as I try to ignore the memories of my family and friends came flooding back.

'I'll think about it, but I'm not being Feelin' Frisky.' I state matter-of-factly. 'Or anything like that.' I added before Chara could even open his non-existent mouth. I heard him sigh before we both started laughing.

Chara and I had gotten pretty close now, since he was the only friend I really had left. But I supposed that I'd still write to Asriel, but mainly because if I didn't I'd probably go crazy.

It was about a two hour trip to the city on the train so I decided to get some sleep. I hoped that Chara would be able to save me if I started having any nightmares but for now, I just wanted to rest. I haven't slept since the bus and even then it was only for ten minutes before being woken up by the rough road.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off but I couldn't sleep. I eventually gave up and thought about what Chara had said, I didn't usually think of myself as much of a singer but if I was as good as Chara claimed me to be, I suppose I could write a song and see if anybody likes it… I guess I could do it, for him. But I'd keep it secret, only working on it while he slept like a child in my mind. So, I opened my backpack and started writing, humming a small tune as I whispered the lyrics in tune, scribbling some out and swapping it for others.

After half an hour of working I started to get motion sickness and decided to stop and sleep. Sleep did come a little easier this time, but this time, something was…off…

 **}{**

 _I looked forward, it wasn't a nightmare. I could tell that much. No, all my nightmares were of killing those closest to me, not…this. I turned to look beside me, Chara was standing next to me, a look of shock and confusion plastered on his face for standing, in the sea of buttercups was a tall man wearing a black coat thing. He looked kind of like Papyrus but had two scars running along his face, one going upwards above his right eye and the other going downwards underneath his left eye. He didn't seem to notice the two of us staring at him. He was too busy studying the buttercups. Well, might as well get this show on the road._

 _I clear my throat and he turns around with a start. When he looks like he has calmed down a bit, I wave at him happily. He starts to sign something but I don't understand him, I turn to Chara, hoping he understood but the expression on his face suggested not._

 _He signs something again in a weird language and I stare at his hands bewildered. Both his hands had gaping holes in them and I didn't know what to think or say so I just gasped. I immediately regretted the choice and flung my hands over my mouth._

" _Sorry!" I exclaim loudly as my voice echoed through the empty void. The man's expression changed into realisation as he signed again, this time in normal sign language._

' _I am sorry young ones, I didn't know you spoke English.' I smile warmly and tell him it's alright. Both Chara and the dark man seem surprised that I understood what he had signed but since I rarely spoke as a child I signed instead._

" _I don't mean to be rude or prying, but what_ were _you signing in before?" I ask curiously. Luckily I wasn't a cat or I would've died from my curiosity by now._

' _I was signing in Wingding young one.' He chuckled slightly at my curiosity. I mouth a small 'oh' and started to approach him. He seemed approachable but before I could do anything, his body started turning into a goo-type-substance and I backed away quickly._

" _What's the hell! Is something wrong?" I was surprised when it was Chara who spoke up to see if the strange man was alright. The man nodded a little sadly. He goes to sign something but I couldn't see what he said because a white light spread throughout the endless void of my mind and I woke up._

 **}{**

I didn't sleep last night. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, but no matter what I tried, my mind was always back to Frisk.

'Where was she? Was she alright? Was she still in town? Hiding somewhere?' Questions like that had been on my mind the whole night. I groan when I hear Papyrus's yelling downstairs, why couldn't he just sleep in like the rest of us?

When I finally get up and chuck on my usual white shirt and jumper I head downstairs to hear someone else in the house. I sigh, not bothering to hide my new depression or agitation to being 'woken up' by the noise.

When I walked in, I expected to see Undyne teaching Papyrus how to cook awfully again. The sight ahead wasn't that and surprised me. I looked at the sight and watched as Papyrus pulled out a delicious looking pie. I vaguely remember him telling me that he was now taking cooking lessons with Toriel but I didn't think he'd be open to cook something that wasn't spaghetti. I quickly left before I would be forced to try the possibly awful pie and go for a walk.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…" I didn't bother to try and stop the tears run down my skull as I walk around town. "And on days like these, kids like you… should come home."

I choke out the last words as my tears flow faster down towards the ground. Leaving behind a trail of colourless tears along the path. I didn't have to look around to tell nobody was out, it was either to cold or heard the news about Frisk and didn't want to come outside. It was most likely the latter, Frisk was well known to all the monsters here. I couldn't think of a single monster that hated Frisk! Everyone loved Frisk and Frisk loved everyone, so of course the whole town was mourning her disappearance. I sigh as I pull the hoodie over my head and hide my face from the bitter cold wind.

It was true that skeletons didn't feel the cold but I still tried to avoid it. I usually loved winter, because when Frisk got cold, she'd usually snuggle up to me. But now, winter was just a dull piece of ice that everyone tried to avoid.

I let my feet drag me along the pathway and watched the sun rise higher into the sky. When they stopped, I lifted my head to view my surroundings and found myself in the park. I didn't know why I was in the park but for now, I didn't really care. I walked along the flowers and the various coloured birds when I saw a bench that was near a small forest. I walked towards it and sat down miserably as I watched the blue sky slowly appear from behind the grey clouds that prisoned it.

'It's all my fault. If I had just checked on the kid before I slept, she might have stayed.' I pull my hands to cover my face and sigh into them. 'No. It might've been my fault but I won't think like that. I'll find 'er. And I'll bring 'er back.'

I wipe my icy tears away and stand, I walk to try and find Frisk. I wasn't gonna give up. Not this time.

 **}{**

 **Hello! Sorry this chapter's so short! Like, really sorry! But Gaster's here! And he's playing a-… well, I wouldn't want to spoil it now, would I? I'll see you soon, very soon. Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	5. Dreams and Plans

**/}{Chapter five}{\**

 **K, quick message saying that '}*{' means a new P.O.V and '}{' means that the same person is going into a dream. Just a new change to help things make more sense. Ok, enjoy ~**

I wake up on the train just as it pulled up to the city station. I sigh in relief as I grab my backpack and swiftly exit.

'Are you lucky or what?' Chara snickers to me in my mind as I laugh along with him. As I expected, the whole station was empty. Which would make it easier to sneak around without cops asking me who my parents were and where they are.

'I guess I am. We had better find a motel, I'm tired as-"

'Fuck?' Chara laughs at my protests of him swearing. 'Frisk, you're in the real world now. Your gonna be hearing swearing a lot more.' He states matter-of-factly but I just roll my eyes and walk towards the exit of the underground station.

'That doesn't mean you have to fill my head with swears and bad ideas.' I joke with him. I walk around the city watching as the many cars speed off towards their destination. 'Hey Chara, would you ever go back? To fix the mistakes you've made?'

'hmm…' I wait for his answer, I knew he probably thought that if he said yes that'd I'd reset. I wouldn't do that, I was just curious. I watch as the last stars disappear behind a bluey pink sky.

I sigh as I spot the grey clouds in the horizon. Because that's exactly what I wanted, more snowstorms. I almost forgot about my question until Chara answered.

'No.' I stare at him in my mind confused by his answer. He had killed everyone and he wouldn't go back? 'No because, all the things in the past made our future. If I hadn't taken over you…and the other souls, I might not have been cured of my evil ways.' It made sense. In a strange, crazy way, it made sense.

I smile outwardly to nobody in particular when my eyes ran over a sign that caught my attention; Motel Vacancy! 24/7.

'Well, we didn't even have to walk that far!' Chara said happily as I entered the small building. A chubby human women stood at the counter smiling warmly whilst waving gently at me.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" I smile back at her while I walk towards the counter. "Oh! Your adorable, though I must ask how old you are…" Her eyebrows knitted with concern but I just shrugged it off.

"I'm a runaway, I really need a room to. Before I die of freezing my butt off." I say nicely.

'Oh, just gonna tell her you're a runaway, because that's a smart idea.' Chara's voice spat with anger and sarcasm. I could tell that exhaustion was getting to him, that or one of those urges to kill where coming on. I shrug in my mind, smiling at him to try and calm him down.

"Oh, don't worry than. We receive many runaways." I hand her some money to pay for a room and she hands me a key in return. I read the number on it; 16. "Enjoy your stay."

I nod in reply and head towards the appointed room. It was cosier than I thought it'd be. It had a queen sized bed with a two small bedside tables. The bathroom was a little dingy but it'd work.

I immediately drop my bag and run to the bed, jumping on it when I finally reach it. I can here Chara laugh hysterically in my head, from the enjoyment of jumping on a bed?...

It wasn't long before both of us ended up drifting up to sleep.

 **}{**

" _Frisk!" I turn around and smile happily at Chara running up to me in the sea of buttercups. "Frisk, we need to talk about what happened." I look at him confused, what happened in the time I got here? Didn't I just usually, appear as I slept?_

" _What do we need to talk about? Did something happen?" I knit my brows in confusion as he beckons me to sit down in a chair that magically formed out of the buttercups._

" _Do you remember that weirdo from your last dream?" I nod my head, a million questions ring through my mind. "Well, he appeared again, while you were still traveling to get here."_

 _I didn't understand, he must have gotten it from my confused expression because he soon continued to explain._

" _Well, I chatted to him but when you appeared, he turned to that weird goop and well…" He pointed behind him slightly and I turned my head to see a massive black hole in my mind._

 _I gasp as the sea of buttercups are sucked into the nothingness behind the hole. My mind being sucked into wherever that man was. I didn't know what I could do to help, it was Asriel who broke the barrier, it was Asgore who spoke at the meetings, it was Toriel who planed everything. The most I've ever done to help anyone was appear and smile. As if reading my mind, Chara spoke up._

" _That's not true! You saved everyone from Asriel! You even saved him from, well, himself! You can fix this, you just have to believe in you, and your determination." Chara said gently and I felt my determination rise within me as I stand and close my eyes._

" _Your right, I can do this." I say simply as I imagine the sea of buttercups beforehand and concentrate on the little amount of blue magic that Sans had taught me, it wasn't much but it'd do._

 _Soon, the buttercups were there again and I was forced awake from the action. But before I was fully awake, something grabbed my attention. A tall skele-man with a dark coat and two scars on his face and holes in his hands. The man from before. I try to call out but he just signed something to me, the two words echoed through my mind as I was surrounded in darkness, readying myself to wake up._

' _Thank you.'_

 **}*{**

I glare at my roof as if it were the reason of her disappearance. It has been two weeks now and she still hadn't returned, where was she?! Someone couldn't just disappear from existence…right?

I was beyond the point of crying these days, I had cried too much that I had run out of tears. I wiped away the non-existent tears. I tried not to think about it much but it was pretty hard. It wasn't every day that your love just ups and goes away, never to been seen again.

"SANS! I'M OFF TO TAKE MY LESSONS WITH TORIEL AGAIN! JUST CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME!" I groan into my pillow in answer, it seems that everyone had a new hobby to try and keep their mind off of Frisk.

Toriel taught Papyrus to bake pies, Papyrus baked pies, Undyne ran an extra kilometre in her twenty kilometre run, Alphys was making a body for Napstablook, etc. etc. Everyone had a new hobby, but me.

I had no hobbies to stop my mind racing of thoughts of Frisk. Believe you me, I tried everything, I knitted, I played puzzles, I made hotdogs, I drew, I wrote, I read and I rode horses! (Did you know they kicked really hard? I still have a bruise on my skull from it.) But nothing worked. It all reminded me of Frisk, everything there was reminded me of her. It was driving me nuts! If I wasn't already.

"Better get up, don't want everybody worryin' but me." I sighed as I slowly crawled out of bed, my head spinning from the amount ketchup I've been drinking. I knew everyone was worried about me, I don't think I've made a single pun since she's left. I didn't really care, I'd give up all the puns _and_ ketchup in the world to just see her again.

I made my way down the wooden lodges' stairs and sat on the couch lazily. I snickered a little.

"Papyrus would be so proud me, I actually moved today.' I sighed as my new-found depression hit me again. I close my eyes and thought of everything that had happened in the past week. Papyrus wanted to be more grown up so he made his new nickname 'Rus' instead of 'Paps' or 'Papy.' And how Asriel had gotten a new pen-pal recently. He seemed to be over the moon by that, completely forgetting that his sister who had saved him disappeared without a trace.

I guess I was thinking a lot longer than I thought because to my left I heard the door slam open and my brother screaming out happily about bringing home a pie he had made.

"SANS! YOU HAVE MOVED! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DID SOMETHING AND STARTED TO GET OVER FRISK-"

"Frisk is the best thing to happen to all of us and your just getting over her?!" I scream, my voice echoing with anger and spite. I could feel my left eye glowing, lately I haven't been able to control my anger but I managed to calm down when I saw Papyrus's scared face. "Paps I'm sorry." My face filled with sorrow and despair.

"WELL…I FORGIVE YOU. BUT LIKE I SAID, MY NICKNAME IS 'RUS' NOW! NYEH HEH HEH!" I force a smile as he walks into the kitchen. "I HAVE ALSO BROUGHT YOU A PIE FROM MY LESSONS!" an idea immediately pops into my head as my forced smile turns into a small genuine one.

"Awe, your giving me p _a_ - _pie_ - _Rus_?" I hear Papyrus groan in the background as I snicker as I relax onto my couch again. He calls out something about my pun but I just shut everything out as my depression kicks in again, I sigh as I re-enter my thoughts. It was gonna be a long, bad day. It always was when I knew I couldn't see Frisk.

"NEYHHHHHHHH! I CHANGED MY MIND! MY NICKNAME IS NO LONGER 'RUS'!" I snicker as I head up to my mess of a room. It became messier than usual since I ate up here now, it was easier than going to Grillbys and talking to Papyrus about Frisk.

I sigh, I promised to find Frisk but I haven't done anything to help in the search. I really am a pathetic bunch of lazybones. I can't even be bothered to help find my crush. I sigh as I splat onto my bed and close my eye sockets, despite only getting up a few hours ago.

'just a quick nap.' I whisper in my mind. And start to drift off to a deep sleep.

 **}{**

 _I am in Tori's giant house, her lounge room to be precise. I look at the sight ahead of me and cry, the cyan blue tears pouring out of my eye sockets and hitting the floor quietly. For in front of me was Frisk, staring at me smiling._

 _I thank every god for both monsters and humans as I run up to the teenage girl. I was still taller than her but we had grown a lot since we first met. We were only a little shorter than Papyrus now, I was roughly around the same size but he was still taller, I didn't really care. I only cared about the girl in front of me, who I was now hugging. I was wetting her jumper that I made her but she didn't seem to mind._

" _I missed you." She started hugging back and I clutched her tighter, afraid she'd just disappear from my grasp. "Please, never leave again. Please…" I was fairly certain that she was crying to by this point but she didn't seem to mind._

" _I promise." Frisk said simply. I pulled out of the hug and placed my hand under her chin so she could look up at me, her beautiful brown eyes staring into the depth of my soul. Before I knew it, I had leant towards her and, with my magic, kissed her._

 _She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and I easily moved my glowing tongue to search the new mouth. Our tongues eventually entwined and battled for dominance as we hugged each other closely. My hands searched through her messy, shoulder-length hair as hers climbed up my blue parka. She eventually broke the kiss because she needed to breathe and I pulled my hands away from her silky hair and onto her back, pushing her towards me for another kiss when I felt my eyes close. When I opened them, I was, sadly, awake._

 **}*{**

I spent most of my time in that secret garden area now as it calmed me from my sadness. However, my sadness did improved when I received my first letter from Frisk. I had gotten a letter from her under the name 'Buttercup' around six days after her disappearance and we wrote to each other often now. She had made me promise not to tell anyone it was her for she was ran away to hide from them.

It seemed fitting that she told me, I mean being one of the only ones who remembered the timelines and knowing what it felt like to kill everyone. I sighed in rhythm of the stream and the usual song of the unknown birds. I look at the new letter I had gotten that day that was lying in the beautifully dark green grass. I reached for it and quickly read through it.

' _Dear Asriel,_

 _Hey! It's me again, it's been a while since I last wrote and I thought I'd say hi… so hi! Everything's going well in the city, Chara has been getting more murderous intentions lately but I've managed to get him to calm down. The motel lady is really nice to, since I've run out of money she's letting my work for my staying here. Chara still thinks I should go back home, since it was 'his fault' for the genocide runs. I know that it was me though, I let him have control…_ _Shut up Chara! Oh! I wrote that down! I don't have an eraser to! God dangit!_ _Anyways… just ignore the crossed out bits, what I mainly wanted to say is that I'd love it if you came to the city to celebrate my seventeenth birthday? It's just that I don't want to be alone then…You know what, never mind. It's a risky idea anyways, I'll chat to you later. Bye Asriel!_

 _Buttercup.'_

I was pretty surprised when Frisk told me that Chara, my long dead friend and sibling, talked to her in her mind and convinced her to do the genocide route. I sighed at the tearstains on the letter. I could only imagine how Frisk must be feeling, knowing she's caused everyone pain. I understood why she did it but whatever pain we were feeling, times it by ten and add more regret and sorrow and you have what Frisk must be feeling. I honestly didn't have the heart to say no to Frisk. I really wanted to see her again and I wanted to know how she was doing.

Now that I think about it, hiding would be pretty hard these days since word got out that the ambassador of monsters ran away. It's been all over the news and interviews have taken place and posters have been sent around. I wonder if Frisk had to change her appearance.

I hug the letter tightly as if it could bring Frisk back from the city but knew that it was unlikely. (Ok, I knew it was impossible. Shesh what is it with you people?) I sigh and hum along to the birds' song. I had recently given it a name; 'Soothing Lullaby.' It was very soothing and, well, if you listened to it for too long, you'd eventually fall to sleep.

I snicker at what Frisk would say as the image of it slowly forms into my head.

"However bad dad is at coming up with names, your ten times worse." I watched her laugh the sentence out in my mind and smile before a buzzing noise comes from my new IPhone.

'1 new message.' I groan as I see that it was from my mum. Man, Toriel really did worry about him a lot ever since Frisk had gone. I quickly tap in my password and read the message and sigh.

I look up to see that she wasn't lying. It really had grown dark since I first came here, I had better get home before mum starts driving me insane with her texts and calls.

I reluctantly pick myself up and dust myself off, still clutching the letter. I exit my new, and only, escape from the despair that was now Underground and head home. It wasn't really a long trip, not when your mind is on something different entirely. Before I knew it, I had reached my home and not-so-silently entered it.

"There you are my child! I've texted you a thousand times!" I check my phone and realise that the text I saw originally was the last of many. Way too many. I blush slightly at the amount and smile sheepishly.

"You could've called." I say in my now still squeaky voice. It had deepened over time but it was still really squeaky and didn't really match how I looked now. I look at my mums face and the look she had on was a mixture of irritation and anger. Mainly irritation though.

"I'm always taken to voicemail and you never call me back." She sighs in a mono-toned voice and shakes her head worryingly. "It does not matter now, dinner is ready. We are having snail pie." I start to drool at the thought and enter the kitchen with a huge smile on my face.

At the small family table sat my father eating his own piece of pie as I quickly sat down and cut my own piece.

"Is it any good?" I ask as my voice cracks and my face lights up with a crimson blush. The king of monsters just laughs hardly and cuts his second slice before smiling at me.

"You tell me." He says as I take a bite into the delicious piece of snail pie. I could still taste the slime from the snails as they wriggled around my mouth. I loved snail pie when the snails where still alive but only just. It made the taste so much better. I just couldn't see why Frisk never tried it, mum's snail pie was the most amazingly best pie ever made.

I sighed as the snails eventually died in my mouth and the slime disappeared in my mouth. I swallowed the first mouthful and get ready to continue when I am reminded of Frisk's letter in my hand paw thing.

"Oh! Do you mind if I go to the city next week? A new friend of mine is having a party and I was invited." I say casually, trying not to sound like the friend was Frisk. I didn't know if I did a good job or not because both of my parents stared at me in concentration.

"Sure you can, just make sure you pack clothes and your phone. And be safe." Mum warned and I was immediately felt relief wash over me as I sighed and continued to eat my pie, thanking her before I did so. When I finished, I walked upstairs to write to Frisk, looks like I could see Frisk again soon after all. Today wasn't all that bad after all.

 **}*{**

 **Hello! Well, this chapter took longer than expected… sorry 'bout that :\ I knew what I wanted to do but I realised something crucial halfway through. I had no idea how I wanted to end this… And me being who I am spent most of the time thinking and thinking and thinking of the perfect ending. But you'll be happy (maybe) to hear that I have a perfect ending that'll make this last a little longer than I expected it to. Not that this fanfic is anywhere near finishing. Anyways sorry that this chapter is short, I promise the next chapter will be longer! Much longer! Hopefully, anyways, with that over with, hope enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Au Revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	6. A song

**/}{Chapter six}{\**

As Chara slept in my mind peacefully, I finished the last bits and pieces of my song on the public computer in the Library. It was around seven at night and the Library was closing soon but I was determined to finish it today. It had been two week since I left and since I started this and I was so close to finishing.

"It's done." I whisper to nobody in particular. I turn the volume up and listen to the song through my headphones. The lyrics slowly erupting into a beautiful melody. I didn't think my voice sounded that good but the librarian hear me working on it one day and actually asked me to listen to it. After she complimented me on my soft and angelic voice. I remember blushing like a ripe tomato that day.

I quickly place it on an empty disc I borrowed from Madam Matilda, the motel lady. I shut off the pc and leave. I had even managed to get myself an appointment for tomorrow night around six. Chara usually fell asleep around five these days so that wasn't really a worry. The only thing left now was the waiting game. And boy, did I hate the waiting game. I walked the thirty minute walk back to the small motel I was staying at and reclined to my room for the night. I stared out the window and looked upon the stars, wondering if my family was doing the same.

I missed them terribly but Chara's urges to kill where becoming more and more frequent and he was becoming stronger lately. He was actually able to take the form of a ghost and slightly hurt me. It was nothing too bad, just a scratch on the cheek but it brought him back. That and my guilt for the genocide route only became worse when Asriel told me that everyone missed me as much as I missed them.

I sighed and stared at the brightest star I could see, it was amazing at how brightly it shone in the city. Most of the stars had been blinded out by the lights of the city and everything. Another thing that I missed terribly from Underground. Since the monster population only exceeded to about ten million, the town, that was more of a town-like city, never had as many lights so you were always able to see even the most faded stars. No matter what, the sight always amazed me.

'Hey, you missing home?' a tired and slightly sick voice rang the endless pit of thoughts that was my mind. I nodded sadly as Chara sighed. 'Met to. We could always go ba-' I shake my head angrily.

'No. I don't want to go back unless the impossible happens.' I puff emotionlessly. It was weird the way I had said it, even I knew that. I had originally meant to say something like I'd never return unless a T-rex flew across the sky shooting rainbows out of its but I was thinking that it was impossible and accidently said that.

'And what's the impossible?' Chara asked gently. Probably still guilty that he scratched me. I sigh and think.

'I don't know, a T-rex flying across the sky shooting rainbows out of its butt. Or the loch ness monster meeting up with Santa Clause to discuss what they want to do for Easter, or Sans actually loving me back. All things that would never happen. I hear Chara snicker at my thoughts and laugh with him. An image pops into my head of Nessie actually meeting up with Santa to discuss Easter plans which just makes me laugh more.

'Well they all sound extremely impossible.' He mumbles something at the end but I can't understand it so I shrug it off. I yawn and crawl into my freshly made bed. I sigh as I realise the sheets are warm and lay on the extremely fluffy pillow. 'Good nigh Frisk.' I hear Chara whisper to me and feel his spirit kiss me on my forehead gently.

"Good night Chara." I whisper out loud and slowly fall into a type of slumber where I was awake but asleep. I could feel Chara's spirit walk around the small room, waiting for me to fall properly asleep but no matter how I tried, I couldn't. I guess I was just too worried about the appointment tomorrow.

I don't even know why I was trying to publish it, it just started as a small gift for Chara and slowly my determination and all the kind compliments kinda made me want to publish it. So, I guess I was going to publish it. Oh well, that just means I get to see Chara's expression when he hears it.

I sigh and turn uncomfortably in my weird sleeping state so that I was facing the window. I couldn't see it but in my mind, I was surrounded by thousands upon thousands of stars and galaxies. It looked magical and I was happy. And slowly, very, very slowly, I drifted off into a deep sleep. One where I could return to me sea of buttercups and see Chara again. I smiled to myself as the sea of buttercups slowly come to view and Chara and that other guy can start to be seen. I sigh before my dream-mind thing can be fully finished. It was going to be a long night.

 **}{**

 _I sigh before my dream-mind thing can be fully finished. It was going to be a long night. When my dream land finished my attention immediately went to the galaxy above that was the sky. I didn't know I could change something like this._

" _Wow…" I hear Chara gasp at the view and I just stare, my mouth most certainly open in a gaze of pure awe. "Did you know you could change this place?" He asks somewhat distant. I look towards Chara and the tall skeleton to see he's signing something to me._

' _Young one, you should be able to change your dream land at your will to things you like.' I stare at him in wonder, what did he mean. 'After all, you brought me here with your_ determination _and will to save everyone.' I cock my head to the left a little in confusion._

" _What do you mean mister… ugh, what's your name?"_

' _Oh! How rude of me, my name is Wingding Gaster. However you can just call me Gaster.' I nod my head and say the name to test it on my tongue. By now, Chara was once again listening to our conversation, most likely using me as a translator. 'Also, I've been trapped in the nothingness of a void I made for decades, but with your determination and will to save everything, you brought me to this place and can temporarily save me by letting me roam around here with your friend Chara.'_

" _Oh, I think I get it. So, your saying that you've been trapped in nothing but darkness for years and now I somehow saved you by bringing you here every now and then?" I try to summon it up so that Chara would know what we're talking about. It seemed to work which was a good thing._

" _Wait,_ you're _Wingding Gaster?! I've heard about you! You were the old royal scientist, but you disappeared when you fell into your own invention and was never seen again!" Chara calls out pointing at the tall skeleton with awe and horror. Gaster chuckles a bit before signing in wingding again, this time I understood a little bit though._

 _I'd be lying if I said I didn't practice understanding wingding on word but I never fully understood it. I noticed him signing the word 'soul, danger and don't' but that was about it._

 _I looked around endless sea of buttercups and the galaxy sky, wondering what else I could do…_

" _Gaster said I could change this place to my will, let's try some things out." I whisper to myself as quietly as possible as Chara starting raging about how he couldn't understand Gaster, his shouts echoed through my dream land as I concentrated on a single area._

 _A mansion that was very much like the house my family lived in now, except that it was made out of golden buttercups this time and it doesn't have a door. By now, the others had stopped their argument and turned to face the new house._

" _Wow, this house looks amazing Frisky!" I scowl slightly at the nickname, I don't know when he picked the idea for my nickname being 'Frisky' but I guess other than Asriel he hasn't really had any friends, so I go along with it._

" _Thanks, it's kinda like the one mum lives in." I shyly hide from the compliments and say things about the house. Chara walks up to me and throws his arm around my neck and ruffles my hair slightly. I laugh at his motion and smile at him._

" _You're an angel, you know sis?" I blush a little at his remark and shake my head. "You are! You're the kindest and most loving person in this retched world! You could be the sun with how bright your smile is." I snicker at that._

" _Use those lines on a girl and I'm sure you'll get them into bed." I laugh a little as Chara blushes slightly. Once his blush disappears he smirks wickedly._

" _An angel talking about sex? Tch, naught princess." He uses another nickname and I shrug while looking playfully at him._

" _Guess you're just a bad influence Rara." He had a nickname for me, I got a nickname for him. Fair is fair, besides, he liked his nickname. It was turn to laugh because he knew it was true._

 _Before Chara returned into my head, I wouldn't even accept the fact that sex was a thing but now I was talking about it like it was nothing. I guess that's what running away does to you. Well, that and change your look completely._

 _Since news had gotten out that I disappeared, I had to change my look entirely, so I bleached my hair to a nice blonde colour and whenever I went out, I wore contact lenses so my eyes were blue._

 _I sighed as I remembered I forgot to take them out before I went to sleep, my eyes where gonna hurt in the morning. My hair had started growing as well, now it reached just a little past my shoulders instead of just above it._

 _I ignored the fact for now as Chara and I started walking towards the buttercup house that Gaster was already examining with fascination. We both walked around the house and found that I had also somehow made a butterscotch pie that was actually edible. Huh. I was better than I thought._

 _Although I couldn't help but wonder if I had some sort of new obsession with butter… I frowned at the thought and trudged up to the pie to take a slice when Chara looked hopefully at me._

" _What?" I ask confused, he frowned at me, like he had already asked me something but I didn't hear it._

" _I said," Oh…that was the case. "If you can make an edible pie, could you make chocolate?" I smile warmly and look at the buttercup table and concentrate hard on a chocolate milkshake. Soon after, more buttercups rose up and created a milkshake looking thing that was still made out of buttercups that then magically turned into a real chocolate milkshake._

 _We both stare at it in disgust, wonder and awe when Gaster comes in and smiled at the two_ real _food in the house._

' _You made edible thing here to? Keep this up and you'll be able to make a whole house in your mind. Instead of it being made out of buttercups like this one.' Gaster signs impressed as Chara and I both ate the pie while Chara also drank the milkshake._

 _I sigh, figuring that I should be waking up soon. As if I had read my mind, (well I was technically in my mind) A bright light filled my dream land and I woke up._

 **}{**

I groan annoyed as I slowly open my eyes and quickly take my contacts out to stop further pain. I quickly check the time; five at night. Crap, I slept in way too much. My appointment was in two hours and the restaurant was about an hour's walk away.

I checked my mind for Chara's presence but he wasn't there, probably still drinking that chocolate milkshake, he does like to savour things. I get up and start to get ready, I have a shower and wash my hair twice, just to be sure. Then I dry my hair and tie it into a small messy bun and get dressed in my favourite sweater that Sans got me and my usual blue shorts and black leggings with my usual boots.

By the time I was ready and had my song in my purse, it was time to go. I quickly left my room and speed-walked all the way to the restaurant. I was surprisingly four minutes early and since the manager or whatever they were weren't there yet and they were the ones with the reservation, I sat and waited. Tapping my legs a little while I wait.

"Are you the girl we are meant to be meeting up with?" I look up to see two men staring at me with curiosity. I smiled warmly and shrug half-heartedly.

"Depends, who are you meeting up with?" my warm smile turned into a small cheeky one as one of the men laugh happily.

"I'm assuming that you're Buttercup? Well, at least you have a sense of humour." The one laughing said between giggles while the other one smiles happily, as if he was holding his own laugh in.

"Everyone is so obsessed with business and becoming famous that none of the famous stars ever have a real sense of humour, it's good to see a change for once." I smile proudly as I lift myself up and dust myself off.

The three of us enter the restaurant as we chat casually, a few bad puns may or may not have been thrown around by the lot of us.

"Ok, ok. Howaboutthis?" I flinch a little at how I sounded like Sans but ignore it. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" The business men say cheerfully in unison.

"Dishes." They look at each other in confusion before the small chubby one that laughed at my cheekiness replied.

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a bad joke." The two of them burst out in laughter as other tables around the place started to look at us in concern, all to which I smiled happily.

Once the two of them calmed down enough, they looked at me with faint smiles.

"Ok, now for business." The tall slender one said as the chubby one nodded in agreement. I flinched at how similar they sounded to the other ambassadors around the world.

"Yes, yes, I believe you have a song for us?" I quickly check to see if Chara is still asleep before handing them the disc with my song on it. They both listened to it. They tried to show stone faces, to seem as emotionless as possible, but luck wasn't really on their side tonight.

"Wow…" Was all they could say after they listened to it. The rest of the night we spent talking about my future in show business, if I knew Mettaton (Number one on the charts these days), stuff like that.

When it was all over, they gave me their number…and a phone since I left my old one back at home in Underground. Etc. etc. Eventually I got a record deal and they told me to meet me at the studio on Saturday to adjust some changes so then the world could hear my song.

I walked back to my small motel room and flopped onto my bed, it was a long day…Even though I have only been awake for five hours. I sigh at the thought of my family hearing my song. I grimaced, even though nobody heard me sing other than Asriel and Mettaton I was still worried that everyone would recognise me. I groan into my pillow as I remember my eye contacts. I carefully take them out and look at myself in the mirror.

My hair was a pure gold colour since I bleached it, just like buttercups. I sigh, I wasn't really tired, so instead I read the letter I had gotten from Asriel sometime today.

' _Dear Buttercup,_

 _Why do you call yourself that these days? Oh, never mind, j_ ust _figured it out. Well, I asked mum and dad and I can visit next week on Saturday to Sunday, any specific time I should arrive? Also how's Chara? Is he good? I miss you, mum's been a lot more stressed since you left, you should come visit sometime, as Buttercup I mean. Also have you changed your look since you've been all over the place now? I'm guessing so, I'll keep it quick. So…bye?_

 _Asriel._ '

I smile at the thought of seeing Asriel again and quickly write a reply before taking it quickly to the delivery box thing on the street. Once that was done, I went back to my room and collapsed onto my bed, sudden exhaustion filling my body.

'Why the hell am I so tired?' I hear a soft scolding sound in the distance of my mind and smile.

'Swearing? I thought princess didn't swear.'

'Princesses swear. Your thinking of angels.' I hear Chara laugh in my mind warmly as I feel the sudden urge for chocolate, most likely from him.

'Either way, your still both of them.' I snicker at his remark. 'Gaster has been teaching me sign language these past five hours, I think I fell asleep but I know quite a lot now!' He said happily, changing the subject since he knew I had won.

I yawned and nodded.

'Hey, guess what.' I say tiredly, not really thinking. 'I heard a joke about chocolate bars, it wasn't very funny though. So I just _snickered_.' I hear Chara groan loudly.

'You're turning into a human, female version of that comedian. I smile absentmindedly and blushed at the thought of Sans.

'You make that sound like a bad thing.' I say without really thinking. Before I can hear his answer though, I slowly drift off to sleep.

 **}*{**

I looked through the mailbox early in the morning, to see if there was a letter from Frisk, and sure enough, there was. I smiled to myself as I quickly skimmed through it. It was basically just answers to my questions and all that, but there was a photo inside it.

The photo was of a blonde girl with blue eyes that had a buttercup in her hair. It was just past shoulder length and she had the prettiest smile I had ever seen. So that's how Frisk looked now. If you saw her on the street, you probably wouldn't be able to tell that it was her, but I guess that was the point.

"Who's that kiddo?" I hear Sans behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin. I quickly turn around to face him and see him with his usual forced and pained smile.

"I-it's Buttercup, my pen pal…" I quickly stutter out. "I'm meeting her this Saturday for a party, you see, she's… gotten a new job!" I quickly blurt out, I wasn't necessarily scared of Sans, but boy could he be scary if he wanted to.

"Cool, Tori said somethin' 'bout you leavin' to the city for the weekend." He shrugs as he walks out of our house. I guess he just came for any recent news on Frisk, I guess he technically did get some. Even if he didn't know it. "Have fun with Buttercup."

I sigh when he leaves, I knew he was suspicious of Buttercup but it seems he's lost interest when he saw how Frisk disguised herself. I look at the picture I held tightly to my chest, she really had changed a lot.

I quickly leave a note to tell mum that I'd be home for lunch and headed out to my new secret hideaway. Making sure Sans wasn't really following me along the way. I couldn't wait for tomorrow anymore, I just wanted today to fly by and get it over with so that I could finally see Frisk again. It's been around a month since she left now and it was killing me.

When I enter, the silence that was here erupted into my own personal orchestra as I hummed the soft melody to Soothing Lullaby. I smile as I sit down on the warm blanket I usually left here now. I gently placed the photo in my pocket as I listened to the stream flowing and the birds singing my new favourite song.

If Frisk was here, I might've said that this was the perfect day in my life so far, but Frisk wasn't here. And it wasn't the perfect day, because even though it was one of the few days the sun was out now, my sister wasn't here. And that small fact, made everything this day could be turn to absolute crap.

"I miss you Frisk, when are you coming home?" I listen as my echo slowly turns into the chorus of the melody the bird constantly chirped for me. I just lay down and watch the beautiful dark green leaves as the blistering cold wind thrashed against the giant trees, trying to enter the hideaway but to no avail.

After a while, I pull out my book I was reading from a backpack I left here a while back, I sit in the little bit of sunlight to help me warm up as I read. Once the chorus of birds slowly start to fade, I smile in thanks and pull out my radio. Every once in a while, the birds stop singing their song so that they can have a break. When that happens, I usually just listen to the radio. When I turn it on, the radio people are speaking about the song that was just on while I continued to read my book, but then, something caught my attention.

"Ok, now this only came out earlier today but boy has it hit the charts hard!" Jessie, the female radio speaker, chirped happily.

"That it has Jess, it's already the second most bought song in the world! Under Mettaton." The talking died out as the song began, "So enjoy this song that was made by _Buttercup_!"

I drop my book and immediately look at the radio, my mouth open like I lost my jaw or something. The melody was soft and calming but still upbeat and, well, a little fast. I listened to the angelic voice that sung in perfect harmony with the tune.

' _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _Have the wish I wish tonight,_

 _On the star that shines so bright,_

 _And pray it comes true_

 _In the depth of the night._ '

The melody continues as the voice hums along with the tune soothingly. It was Frisk, I only heard her voice once, but I knew it was Frisk. Gods above, her voice truly was the voice of an angel.

' _I watch the star, that is my light,_

 _Glow in its beauty_

 _As I watch the sight,_

 _I stare at the diamond that's so far away_

 _And lose my worries as I wish and pray,_

 _My dreams coming true_

 _My heart's wish long made,_

 _As I continue, to sing for you._ '

The chorus echoes through my hideaway as I start to gently hum the tune with Frisk. No wonder the song was the second most popular song everywhere, the singing is amazing and the tune is slow and calming but upbeat and fast.

' _While all I can say is that I'm sorry,_

 _I scream for help,_

 _As the creatures cause a fright_

 _I watch in awe as you bring back the light._ '

I could tell the song was reaching the halfway mark by now, I grimace at the thought of the song ending. I really didn't want it to end, I could tell that monsters would love it. I mean, a song about stars, the stars are the most prized possession for the monsters.

' _I walk in the shadows, forever alone,_

 _As I watch from the sidelines_

 _At how my feelings have grown,_

 _Higher and higher, into the sky,_

 _I will grow my wings_

 _And learn to fly,_

 _Lower and lower,_

 _To the depths unknown_

 _I will continue the path,_

 _That I have sown._ '

The chorus rings through the melody as I lay down and stare up at the amazement that I had no idea my sister was. I scowled angrily at the rooftop of my hideaway when I realised the next part of the song was the conclusion.

' _I make my way into the shimmering light,_

 _And pray my wish is at least heard tonight,_

 _So I'll repeat it again, just the one time,_

 _I wish for a way, a path to travel_

 _Or at the very least, I wish for a sign._ '

The last word echoes through my mind as the melody slowly comes to an end, until Jessie and James continue speaking about the song. I just closed my eyes and wondered what the hell just happened.

 **}*{**

I sit on Asgore and Tori's couch, waiting for them to finish making their pie and tea. I could hear them chatting about something, though I wouldn't say it's happily. I frowned to myself and shook it off while adding one of my, mastered, fake smiling.

"So… Any news on Frisk?" I tried to make my voice sound as hopeless as possible, I failed. Hope had stained my voice like the ketchup stains on my shirt, there and impossible to get off. Toriel walks in and hangs her head down low, trying to hide the tears that were sting her eyes. I'm guessing that would be a no then.

"She's been gone for a month, the human police say that… they aren't going to look for her anymore, they've got bigger problems. Like some psychopath that's been killing everyone lately." I could feel my anger boiling inside of me, my eye starting to glow as a cyan flame-like glow formed around my eye. I quickly closed my eye sockets and tried to cool the anger that boiled within. It wasn't until Asriel came walking in that my blazing blue eye finally went back to normal.

"Hey guys, hey Sans." He says calmly, I watch him walk to the radio station nearby and quickly turn it on. Everyone in the room stares at him while he just beams happily. I'm about to ask him what he's doing when I listen to the song that was on the radio.

When the song finishes, I'm pretty sure everyone just stared at him before he spoke again.

"You all remember my new pen pal right? Well, she's the singer of this song! We met the last time Frisk and I went to the city, I gave her my address so we could wrote to each other but I guess she lost it or something because she only just started writing to me recently." Made sense, he seemed to really like this girl. I sighed into my seat and got up before anyone else could speak.

"I'm gonna go home, probably sleep." I tried to not sound disappointed at the news on Frisk but I guess I failed because Toriel gave a sad ghost of a smile. I didn't bother walking, I just used a shortcut and immediately fell onto my messy bed.

I sigh as I stare at my roof, it was surprising that nobody figured out I had recently taped a photo of Frisk up there yet. But I guess that was my secret. I miss her, so much. And I know Asriel is hiding something about her, he knows something to where Frisk is. I'll figure out what he knows, I don't have a choice. Well, I don't have a choice if I want to be happy again.

 **Hello! Dawnthia here, just letting you know that the song Frisk wrote is actually a poem I wrote years ago and not a real song. Hope that explains why it's so crappy, so… just pretend the song is really good for the plot, k? And aren't I the best? I gave you a Pokémon reference! Also, I might change the characters in the settings from Sans to Gaster since he'll- God I suck at keeping secrets. Wouldn't want to spoil it would I? Would I? Nah, probably not. Anyways, basic things, '}{' means same character P.O.V as before and '}*{' means different character's P.O.V. Just as a helping tip for you guys. Also, for the previous chapter, I'm not good at romance stuff since I don't personally believe in love so I'm sorry for the crappy romance dream Sans had :P. Although there will probably be more, just to help me get better at writing scenes like that, so I'll apologise in advance for those. :T well, that summons everything up I think, If you enjoyed this fanfic, please leave a review telling me what you liked so I can add more of it to help make it more enjoyable for you! After all, your reviews do fill me with** _ **determination**_ **! Crap, rambling now! Au revoir ~  
Dawnthia**

… **wow, just looked at how long this A.N. was… Oops :D**


	7. Come Find Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, all rights belong the Toby Fox for creating this game. I only own the plot…and the awful song in the last chapter._

 **/}{Chapter seven}{\**

I stare out the window of the train as it heads towards the city. It was still pretty dark outside but it wasn't that bad. The carriage was fairly full so I gave up my seat for an elderly lady. The train pulled up to a stop and I noticed that same old lady was struggling to get up.

I help the lady up with a warm smile as she smiles back. I help her out as I look out and see a giant crowd around the same place. I smile at the lady again before she thanks me and walks off.

'It's so good to see that the relationship with monsters and humans were equal.' I think to myself when I hear someone cry out my name.

"Asriel!" I glance over my shoulder to face the giant crowd again and half-heartedly smile. "Asriel!" I see the crowd break apart slowly to reveal Buttercup being surrounded by both females and males of various ages.

"Buttercup!" The name rolls of easily on my tongue, even if I was used to calling her Frisk. I run over to her and hug her, lifting her up a little bit. "It's good to see you again, I missed ya. Everyone has." Frisk nods in reply as she takes his hand and mauvers through the crowd, smiling at everyone, shaking hands, signing autographs, taking selfies with everyone who asks, and even winking at men who beg for her attention.

I laugh at her when we reach her green motorbike. She throws a jacket at me with a teasing smile as she puts her own one on.

"Don't you have enough money for security?" She nods while shrugging.

"I don't want any though, I'm fine with the crowds and why would I push away my fans?" She stated like I was the idiot while waving to the crowd as she placed her helmet on her head, passing me a pink one.

"Wait, why do I have to wear the pink one?" I sigh depressed. She just laughs, her contacts making her now blue eyes sparkle.

"Because you didn't call dibs." Through her helmet, I see her poke her tongue out while winking like I did when I was Flowey. I smile and put the helmet on and before I knew it, I was racing through the streets of the city towards the five star hotel that only held the most special guests.

"You _live_ here?!" I scream over the wind rushing through my white fur. I see her nod slightly before we pull up to the entrance. We both slowly hope of the bike and put the things in a secret box-like thing and when we enter the hotel Frisk hands her keys to someone with a smile and a quick thanks before we enter the elevator to the hotels' penthouse.

It was massive! It took up the whole roof and it had windows all over the place! It actually kinda looked like a giant house, just on the roof of an amazing hotel. I walk in with Frisk, who carefully dumps my bag on the couch, and search.

"You like it? Wait 'til you see the view at night." She stares out the window, a look of awe on her face as we stared off into the busy city. I turn to face her and smile warmly.

"So, think we could go sightseeing? I've haven't been to the city in ages!" Frisk nods and quickly picks up the fedora I had gotten her a month ago.

"Sounds like fun! Where do you wanna go?" I guess with Chara in her mind, Frisk has changed. She's more easy-going, she doesn't care about minor swearing or things like that. I think about what I want to do before turning to face the window again.

"How about the park? I heard they added something new there." Frisk nods happily as we both head to the back to the lobby. "So, how's it been going? Like job wise."

"Well, I never really got a job; everyone turned me down so I just helped around the motel while I started working on a song." I watch her sigh as an icy breathe leaves her mouth. "When I published it, I didn't expect it to become as big as it was." I smile as she continued.

"Well, it's pretty big amongst monsters to. Our whole family listens to your song when we look at the stars each night." She winces at the thought of home, I could tell.

"And how…How is everyone? Sans?…" She trails off. God, I can only imagine how she feels. She did run away after all, that's when I notice the scratch on her cheek. It was small but noticeable with no makeup on.

"Everyone's still depressed at your absent but everyone's slowly getting better. They'll always miss you, but they are getting there. Sans, well… He's another story…" It was my turn to trail off. I didn't want her to know that he was heartbroken. That he was broken and never getting fixed. "How'd you get that cut on your face?"

"Oh, this? Chara got a little out of hand, and with his power coming back, he was able to take shape as a ghost. He must have cut me while I was trying to calm him down." I stare off into space.

"Oh…" I look around and realised that we were at the park. "Wow! This is the park?! It's amazing and giant!" Frisk just nods happily, not even trying to hide from the paparazzi that was trying to hide themselves as they took pictures. We stop walking as Frisk grabs my hand and smiles brightly to me.

"I know a great little place we could go! Follow me!" I am pretty much dragged along while Frisk takes me to her little area. It was a few minutes before we got there but it was really nice, it was like a small hill with swings and a small playground. By the looks of it, nobody had been here in ages. Well, other than Frisk I'm guessing, for all over the empty hills where a range of flowers of all different colours and shapes. From roses, to lilacs and she even planted bluebells too!

"Wow! You really went to work here." She nods sadly and I look at her thoughtfully. "What's wrong?" She sighs and I wait for her reply as we move towards the swings.

"It's just… I really want buttercups here but they only grow in Underground…" She looks off as we sit on the swings. I think a little before smiling and facing her.

"I could bring you some."

 **}*{**

The words echo through the small, abandoned part of the park I adopted as my second home.

'Asriel _was_ always nice like that.' I hear Chara practically chirping in my head. I guess he really did like Asriel.

"You'd bring me some Buttercups?" I felt touched, after all I've done, Asriel is still so kind to me… I watch him as he nods and I jump onto him, embracing him into a hug as we tumble down the small hill.

When we finally stop rolling, we burst out in laughter and I pull out my phone to take a quick selfie. We both make happy faces but for the second selfie, we go absolutely crazy. I had my eyes crossed and my tongue touching my nose while Asriel did his demon face only with his tongue poking out like a crazy maniac whose tongue was on fire.

After a few selfies, we get up and I gently push him over again.

"Tag, you're it!" He quickly gets up and we start chasing each other. Even if we were practically grownups now, doesn't mean we can't play tag. We play until its sunset and we have to head back.

We slowly walk back to the city, admiring the stars that could be easily seen now. I smile as we point out our favourite stars but something grabs my attention in the sky. It was a very faded star, and could barely be seen, but it looked…red? I went to point it out but decided against it.

"Wow, the stars look amazing!" I just nod happily as La Vida Loca comes into view. We quickly speed up our small walk and enter the penthouse. "So what now?"

"I may have some plans…" I squat to read the titles of movies and quickly pull out all the Disney movies I had. I remember when we were you we used to watch loads of Disney movies together. "Hot chocolate, Disney movies, singing along to the songs. It'll be just like old times."

I watch as Asriel's face brightens when I put in The Lion king. That was always his favourite. I turned all the lights off and we set off on our awesome night, I made the hot chocolate and pulled out one of the chocolate cakes in Chara's stash of chocolate things. I carefully place it on the small table in front of the couch as we huddle up against each other for warmth. Our eyes glued to the screen as the movie played out.

It had been a few hours now, we were up to movie number six and I could tell Asriel was slowly falling asleep.

'Three, two, one and…gone.' I hear Chara sigh lazily, I turn around to see he was right. Asriel was asleep. I smiled a little and nestled up to him some more, continuing to watch Frozen. After it ended, I quickly turned the television off and tucked Asriel in with the blanket I took out a while back.

'You getting sleepy Chara?' I hear him yawn and feel him nod in my mind. I smile at him and let him drift off to sleep as I start writing my plan, I decided a while back that I was ready to come home. But I didn't want to go to them, I wanted them to realise it was me. I know it was selfish but I just wanted my family to find out it was me and know that I was alright. It's selfish but that's what I wanted. So, I was going to figure out different ways to help my family find me.

'You goin' to bed soon Frisky?' I hear Chara speak with all the determination he has to stay awake. I hated lying, especially to Chara, but it needed to be done. I nod as I fake a yawn. I pack everything up as Chara's presence slowly fades away, telling me he's asleep.

I stand up and send a quick text to my managers and producer telling them to go to the studio. Along with an apology as I walk down to the lobby. When I reach my bike I practically jump onto it after I had all the equipment on.

Thinking of my plan, thinking of how long it might take for my family to figure out it was me, as I ride through the streets,

"Shoot, I forgot my contact lenses!" I whisper-shout to myself. Oh well, my managers and producer already knew I wear contacts. I pull up to the studio where two cars were parked. I quickly park my green bike and head inside, still wearing my jacket and holding my helmet in my arm.

"Buttercup! Good to see you, although I think we all would like to know why you brought us here." I smile warmly to them while winking and poking my tongue out like Flowey did.

"Well, I have a new song… and I'd love to get it done now so I can publish it in the morning." I look at the clock on the wall and grimace at how early it is. "Sorry for bringing you here, we can do it later if you want…" My smile turns into a frown.

"Nah dude, we're already here after all; let's do it now. We all know it won't take too long if you're the one singin' it." I smile before heading into the small room with the microphone. I was a bit upset that I still didn't know the name but I'd figure it out. "Ready when you are, dudette."

I give a thumbs-up to my producer. I swear he was high with the things he said, and quickly walk out to hand them the tune. I speed-walk back into the room to sit on the stool near the giant, fluffy microphone.

I listen to the tune slowly begin before singing the lyrics to my new song: Come Find Me. After all, it was time that my family to come find me.

 **}{**

The song was done, and I was back at my hotel room— _cough, cough,_ more of a house, _cough, cough_ —It ended up only taking a half hour to finish all the details on the song so I was home before dawn. I flopped onto my bed and snuggled up into my blankets before falling asleep…

" _Chara?" I call out in confusion. I wasn't in my usual utopia. No, instead, I was in the judgement hall…with Sans, he was smiling brightly at me and started walk up to me. I felt my face blush a shade of crimson as he gently places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him._

" _I missed you…" Sans trails off as he kisses me, I instantly kiss back, closing my eyes as my hands wander up his parka and shirt. I gently slide my hands against the bones in his ribcage as he plays with my hair. He deepens the kiss as his glowing, cyan tongue enters mine. We're about to entwine our tongues when he pulls back. We stare into each other's eyes/sockets before he smiles at me. Like…we've done this before. "I…I know this is a dream, I know your not the real Frisk…but, I just miss her so much."_

 _I stare in complete shock as he slumps to the floor, tears streaming down his skull as he holds his skull in an iron grip. I kneel to the floor to be face to face with him, it was funny to see him short again. Especially since he grew to be around Papy's height. I carefully move his skeletal hands and wipe his tears away, thinking of what he said._

" _I miss you-her, I miss Frisk so much and I'd do anything to see her again. Asriel knows something about where she is too. I just don't know what…" I feel tears stinging my eyes as I'm threatened to cry myself. Is this how Sans is reacting? I do the first thing that comes to mind. I jump forward and clutch him in an embrace. My own tears quickly flowing against my cheeks while repeating the same words over and over again._

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I feel myself being pulled away from him as we are literally pulled away from each other. Our screams echo as we try to reach each other—that's when it hits me. This was a shared dream, that was the real Sans. Sans, the Sans, missed me so much he somehow managed to bring me into his dream with determination. I scream out his name as loud as I can and pull as hard as I can against the invisible force that was separating us._

" _Frisk!" His little glowing pupils are filled with fear and depression as he pulls against the force too. Eventually I break the force and sprint across the hall to help Sans, except he must have used a gaster-blaster to destroy the force because before I know it, I'm in his embrace. My tears falling as I sob into his jacket. It seems like forever when I'm able to stop crying. We were both sitting now, he was whispering soft words into my ear like 'it was going to be alright' and 'it's over now.' I take my head out of his chest and look up at him._

" _Sans, I'm the real Frisk." I say steadily and warily between sobs. It takes him a few minutes to sink the news in. "I don't know how but I think you must have brought me into your dream with your determination." He looks into my eyes before smiling hugely while crying again. He tightens his death-grip hug and kisses me on the lips._

 _It wasn't long before we were fully making out; when we did stop though, he never let go of me._

" _I'm never letting go of you again." I sigh happily at the thought but I have a feeling this conversation was only going down hill. "Tibia honest with ya, we've all missed you. Where'd you go? Where are ya? When are ya comin' home?" I see the depression in his eyes and sigh. How did I know he was going to ask these things?_

" _I'm in the city… and I'm not coming home… not yet." I hesitate. I watch him frown but he quickly puts on a smile again, a genuine one at that._

" _How can I getcha ta come home?" I thought for a second before deciding to give him a hint._

" _Come find me," I stated simply before everything was sucked away to darkness._

 _Before I even knew what was going on, I was again in my usual utopia. I see Gaster and Chara chatting happily before they noticed me. I smiled and waved to them before I walked over._

" _Heya Frisky, where were you?" I freeze. I didn't have an excuse so I decided to tell them the truth._

" _Well, Sans somehow pulled me into his dream and we chatted…" Technically that wasn't a li;, it just wasn't the whole truth either. "Mr. Gaster, do you have any idea on how Sans was able to bring me into his dream?" It did seem that Gaster knew everything._

'Determination _. You can do anything with it.' He signed before smiling. I start thinking of Asriel and how he was brought back. Could that be how he was transformed again? But he'd still need a soul to do that right?_

" _Ok, thanks Mr. Gaster." Chara smiled and nodded happily._

" _I actually understood that!" Everyone laughs before Gaster has me practicing forming things, each bigger than the last. It wasn't long before I was worn out and I was sucked back into the crappy excuse for a living. I sigh before I do though, because I knew I had to publish the song. It wouldn't take long, just had to send a text to my producer and it'd be done. But still, I hoped Sans was the first to figure it out…_

 **}*{**

I slowly open my eyes. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes when I smelt… pancakes! I shoot myself up to see Frisk baking her amazing chocolate-chip pancakes and smile from ear to ear. She was listening to the radio intently before waving to me.

"Morning sleepy-head! Hope you like my chocolate-chip pancakes because that's what's for breakfast." I race to the closest chair at the table before she sets a pile of pancakes down.

"Thanks Frisk! You're the best!" We smile at each other before I dig in as she comes to sit with me. We eat our pancakes while making small talk when the radio squeals through the room.

"James! Buttercup's song is up! Finally!"

"Indeed Jessie, Buttercup has made a new song called 'Come Find Me.' I hope you enjoy!" I race over to the radio to turn the volume up as the soft, slow melody echoes through the room/house.

' _I follow this broken path,_

 _Remembering, what we did together_

 _Our last song, our last laugh,_

 _Seems like my life_

 _Is gone long at last,_

 _Now I've lost sight,_

 _Of where I'm heading to,_

 _But I know, it's not to you,_

 _I miss you.'_

Her calming melody rings out as she hums along with the tune. Soon after, the chorus soothingly rings through the room.

' _I miss you,_

 _Everything I do,_

 _Everything I try,_

 _Leads back to thinking of how much,_

 _I miss you,_

 _I said I'm sorry_

 _Over and over in my sleep,_

 _But it seems I've fallen,_

 _Far too deep.'_

I feel tears appear in my eyes as the slow song continues and I wipe my eyes, as if it'd stop me from crying.

' _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

 _But I just can't go back,_

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

 _I miss the family that I lack,_

 _I miss you, I miss you,_

 _So I wish against every star I see,_

 _Against the genie inside of me.'_

The chorus once again plays through before the tune slows even more, turning softer and softer as the last words play through.

' _I miss you,_

 _Come find me,_

 _Can't you see,_

 _I'm waiting to be, found…_

 _Come find me.'_

The last words each stretch out so that it plays through the end of the tune. After the song ends, Jessie and James start babbling again as I just stare at Frisk. I knew what the song meant, she was coming home. I open my mouth to ask her if I was right when Frisk spoke before I could.

"Yes. I'll go home. _If_ , our family figures out who I am." I sigh as she finishes. I walk back to the table and continue eating.

"But how will they know it's you when they don't know Buttercup personally?" She smirks at me when I ask the question.

"I'll have to go see them." I nearly choke on my food.

"You're coming home?" I nearly jump up in joy. "This is the best day ever!" I stop when I remember that it was Frisk's birthday.

I smile at her and quickly race to my bag to pull out the present I brought her, completely forgetting about it. Good thing I left it out last night.

"Happy Birthday Frisk." I handed her the small box and smiled to her. "I hope you like your present." I watch her open it and gasp. I see tears appear in her eyes as she holds up the bird I had gotten her.

I see her pet the blue bird gently as I once again take in the details. It was a beautiful sky blue bird but her wings were tinted with green at the bottom. Her head also faded into a beautiful shade of purple.

I still remember how I had gotten it, I was in the secret area when this bird flew onto my head and didn't want to leave. I asked it if it wanted to live with a really nice girl and it chirped in agreement.

"It's beautiful, I love it! Thanks Azzie!" Frisk leaped onto me, pulling me in an embrace that gets me out of my thoughts. "Where'd you get her?" I smile as I tell her the story of how I got her the bird.

"So are you really coming home today?" Frisk nods as we all start to pack. "So what are going to name your new bird?" Frisk thinks for a little while before smiling.

"I think I'll name her Chirpette." Chirpette tweets happily in the background as Frisk quietly giggles. We continue to pack as Chirpette chirps a small tune. Soon enough, we're all packed and heading to the station. On the way home, we must have heard Frisk's new song a thousand times.

It was actually pretty funny when someone actually started singing it on the train. That was a funny story.

It all started when someone started singing Starlight and Come Find Me on the train beautifully and Frisk, Buttercup, said she had a lovely voice and sung beautifully. The young girl didn't even notice it was Buttercup until Frisk took her sunglasses off. Than the young girl literally went into a frenzy and Frisk was surrounded by everyone in the carriage. We were still laughing at that and we were on the bus!

The village came into view and Frisk was nearly jumping with joy. Well, she was coming home after a month. It was time that our family come find her.

 **}*{**

 **Howdy! How's it goin'? Well, chapter seven! Hope your enjoying my fic so far! If your enjoying the fic so far, leave a review to tell me whatcha like 'bout it so I can make it more enjoyable for you! Which reminds me, I have gotten a couple of reviews I couldn't reply to, so I'll do it here!**

 **Tip: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far, hope ya enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Killjoy421: People are actually singing it? *|||||* Thanks, I didn't expect anyone to like it…**

 **Also, a huge thanks to my new editor Die4life! Go check out his profile and his fanfics if you haven't already, their amazing and definitely worth your time! Thanks for reading chapter seven, have a good day/night/whatever! Au revoir ~  
Dawnthia **


	8. Sans' Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale! If I did Sans and Frisk would be a couple by now. I only own songs._

 ***/}Chapter eight{\\***

 **}*{**

I reluctantly open my eyes to see myself in my room. Usually when I wake up these days I grimace, but today I was happy. Frisk, _the_ Frisk, was actually in my dream. We had actually shared a dream…She kissed me back. I feel my skull turn into a dark shade of cyan as Papyrus calls out to me from downstairs.

"SANS! TORIEL CALLED, ASRIEL IS BACK AND HE BROUGHT A FRIEND! WE SHOULD GO MEET HER!" My head shoots up from the bed. My brain is moving a thousand miles a second.

'Asriel went to the city to meet a friend. Frisk said she's in the city. Asriel knows something about Frisk. Asriel brought a friend over.' The dots start to click together as I race out of bed. However the sheets tangle together causing me to fall onto my face.

I quickly scramble up, thanking the fall didn't take my one HP away. I quickly put on my parka, failing to know it on backwards, and teleport to Toriel's house where I am greeted by Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and his friend, who was definitely _not_ Frisk.

"Sans? Your…ugh, parka's on backwards…" I look at Asriel, then down at my parka to notice that it is indeed backwards. I chuckle a little before smiling sheepishly, trying to avoid the really psyched girl staring at me. "Oh! Buttercup, I was wondering if you'd like to come bushwalking with me this afternoon?"

'Bushwalking? But that's what he and Frisk did…doesn't he want to keep that as their thing?' I stare at the golden haired girl who beamed happily, kinda like how Frisk did.

"I'd love to Azzie!" She squeaks happily as the bird on her shoulder squawks happily.  
"I hope you have fun child…do your parents know that you are here?" I watch Buttercup and Asriel flinch at the word parents and I know something's up.

"I…My parents died. My mother died giving birth and my father died in jail." I watch the teenager tear up as the words leave her mouth and I feel a little sympathy for her, but I'm mostly filled with hate. It's like Asriel is trying to replace Frisk with this lousy piece of shit; I hated it.

"Oh my child! I-I'm so sorry! If it makes you feel better, you'll always be welcome here my child."

'Tori, you too? Why is everyone trying to replace Frisk?!' I had to get out of here before I did something bad. I could feel my left eye starting to glow.

"I gotta go!" I quickly blurt out, fairly certain anger filled my voice but I didn't care. I quickly teleport out of there and back to my room, relieved that it was over. I went to check the mail to find a red envelope in Papy's letterbox. "Well that's new."

I quickly read through it and smile at the subject. They wanted to make a movie based off Frisk's adventure in the Underground and wanted the monsters to play in it. Papyrus would be happy; he'd do anything to be with Mettaton. I signed my name where it asked for it and left it on the table for Paps.

I walk up the stairs lazily and enter my room. I was angry; I couldn't sleep when I was angry. I had to let of some steam so I ended up screaming. Screaming and screaming. After about an hour of screaming, I left the house and went walking.

"How could they replace Frisk?! She's the best thing that happened to all of us!" I walk up to the park and sit down, just listening to everyone's conversation.

"Did you see that new human girl? She seems so nice!"

"Yeah! She's so pretty too! I mean did you see that cute sweater she was wearing? It kind of reminds me of Frisks' but green."

I could believe it. People are actually replacing her with Frisk! This just made me hate her more. I tried not to think about it, so instead I took my thoughts to the movie. I wonder what it was going to be like. I had a feeling but I was still curious. I smiled at the thought of it before I heard more talk of Buttercup and how 'cute' she is and crap like that. I stand up and walk away from the talk of Buttercup and back to Tori's house. If Buttercup was there, I'd just suck it up and ignore her. Either way, I had to apologize to Tori. I enter the large, cozy house as I call out.

"Tori?" I listen as my voice echoes through the living room.

"In the kitchen!" I hear a clatter in the room next door and quickly enter to see her making a butterscotch-cinnamon pie and smiled. It was Frisk's favorite.

"Heya Tori, I just…ugh, came to say sorry for my behavior before." I smile sheepishly as I rub where my neck would be.

"Oh it's alright Sans. I guess you were just disappointed? You probably thought it'd be Frisk, didn't you?" I look over to her and frown sadly, but I quickly replace it with one of my forced ones and laugh.

"Don't be silly, we all know Frisk isn't comin' back. She's gone." My voice is filled with sadness that I hoped she didn't pick up one. I'm fairly certain she did though.

"Yeah…Gone…" She seemed to hesitate at that. I squint my eyes, as if I'd be able to magically see why she hesitated but I couldn't. I sigh and force my smile to be even bigger.

"I better go; I need ta do some things." I waved goodbye before leaving the kitchen and teleport home.

I stare at my tornado of dirty clothes and who knows what else and grimace. I walk lazily to my bed and collapse, tears streaming down my face and landing on my pillow.

"Why couldn't it be Frisk?" I sighed sadly into my pillow and close my eye sockets. Hopefully I could see Frisk again today. Soon enough, I'm asleep.

 **}{**

 _I look around to see a forest. It was a beautiful little place with giant trees that roofed over the small opening, leaving only a few rays of sunlight to get through. All over the place birds were singing and a small stream was flowing along in the same rhythm. And there, in the center of it all, was Frisk. Her eyes glowed brown as the light radiated them in the dark forested area. Her nearly-black hair glistening like the midnight sky as it flowed behind her. She looked like a goddess._

" _Frisk?" I ask with uncertainty. I didn't even know if it was the real her, but I hoped. She walked up to me and nodded before hugging me tightly._

" _It's me, the real me." I pulled back from the hug and went to kiss her, but I was hesitant._

' _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she isn't the real Frisk? What if-' I never got to finish the thought because while I was thinking, Frisk joined our lips together for a kiss. It was only quick, but I could feel the love and loneliness in it. I stared into her eyes and saw the true depression that I didn't see before. I never thought about how Frisk must be feeling._

" _Sans…I love you." I felt a blush appear on my face as I smiled a little and kissed her on the cheek with a hug._

" _I love you too sweetheart." We held each other for ages before we lie on each other's hands and chat happily._

" _Sans, if I didn't run away, where do you think we'd be?" I had to ponder about that. If Frisk hadn't run away, I wouldn't have had enough courage to tell her I loved her. Which means we wouldn't be dating…_

" _I don't know… Hey Frisk," I turn to face her as she does the same, our entwined hands still together. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I watched as she smiled broadly and repeated "yes" over and over again. I moved close to her as we met in the middle of the small space between us and kissed again._

 _The kiss quickly deepened and our tongues were battling as our hands wandered around. My hands were currently on her hips and Frisk's hands were around my neck. I wish I could stay like this forever, but I knew it wouldn't last._

 _And as if on cue, Frisk and I were pulled away. We tried to grasp at each of other, just to stay with each other longer but to no avail. Instead of waking up though, I was kept in the small forest area, as a…spirit? Frisk vanished into nothing as two figures came into view._

" _Azzie! Stop that, you're teasing me!" I snarl as I see it was Buttercup and Asriel. But this wasn't a dream. No, this was happening. How? I didn't know but it was. I wasn't alone here either. I could feel it. I turn to face my left to see Gaster. My dad._

" _Dad?!" I yell as my non-existent voice echoed through the trees. I quickly turned my head, to make sure that the two…friends didn't hear me._

' _Do not worry Sans, they can not hear you.' Gaster's rough and scratchy voice softly rang into my head. I wasn't surprised; he'd always been able to speak. He only spoke to those he truly trusted though. 'How did you get here?'_

" _I don't know…One minute I was havin' a shared dream with Frisk and then…" Gaster just chuckled before smiling. He knew what was happening here. I watched Buttercup laugh and smile happily. Just like Frisk did with Asriel. He really_ was _replacing Frisk with Buttercup! I felt my anger boiling inside of me when I felt another presence here as well._

" _Comedian. So good to see you again." My eye flashes blue as I turn to face the red-eyed child with my anger seething out of me. "Hey! Not cool, Frisk helped me change my ways! I'm good now!" I just laugh at the thought._

' _It's true. Frisk has saved me from this place during the night.' I didn't dare take my eyes off of Chara._

" _How is he here?" I didn't bother in nodding towards Chara, just glaring more._

" _I'm here 'cause Frisky wanted some alone time with-"_

' _Do not spoil it for him young one! You know Frisky want's him to find out himself.' I watch in confusion as Chara and Gaster engage in conversation. Could Chara really be good now? What did he mean?_

" _Yeah, yeah I know. Too bad as well, I really wanna see his expression." Gaster just chuckled as Chara smirked like he did in the underground. The goofy and wicked smirk of a beast. Somethin' told me that Chara was still cheeky and annoyin' but not evil._

" _Do…do you_ love _Frisk?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to. The way Chara talked about Frisk…It sounded like how I talk about her. And 'Frisky?' Not a nickname one would come up with unless ya like 'em._

" _Who, me? Hell no. I love Asriel." I watch his face turn crimson red as he glanced at the goat-man._

" _But...Asriel is…"_

" _A guy?! Yeah I know! What, a guy can't be gay?! There's nothing wrong with that!" Chara starts yelling while blushing like a ripe tomato. It was kinda funny to watch. Before I could reply though, I was dragged back from the weird place in existence as I watch Gaster and Chara chat happily while watching Asriel and Buttercup play around._

 _I thought about what happened: Chara's gay, Frisk wants me to find her, Gaster is watching her and Chara's good. Well, this was definitely a weird reality that had somehow messed with my dreams._

 _And yet, I wouldn't change it for the world. I smiled happily as I was slowly taken to reality again. My life was pretty messed up, but I loved it—other than Frisk missing that is._

 **}*{**

"Darling, what do you mean Buttercup is here?!" My voice booms cheerfully as I speak to Toriel. "I have been dying to meet her and now Buttercup here! _The_ Buttercup! This is too perfect!" I strut out of the house happily as my black hair flies with the early spring wind.

"Oh, are you leaving so soon Mettaton?"  
"Oh yes, I simply _must_ find Buttercup! Tata darling!" I walk off into the town as I wave to all the monsters and humans around in search to find the one and only Buttercup. It was amazing how she overtook me on the charts so quickly! There was just one thing: she seemed a _lot_ like someone I knew. I just couldn't think who.

"Did you see Buttercup? She looked like Frisk did when she was younger with that sweater on."

"Yeah! She's totally adorable!" Then it hit me! Buttercup looked a lot like Frisk, excluding the hair and eyes. But Buttercup couldn't be Frisk…right?

 **}*{**

 ***READ ME!** **IMPORTANT!***

 **Howdy! I'm Dawnthia! Dawnthia the weirdo! How's it goin'? Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm havin' slight writers block…*authors block, see can't even remember the proper name. Chapter nine might take a while but the Mettaton view was a like a small teaser, explainin' why it's so short. Sorry!**

 **Well, Frisk is home but nobody knows… Also, more reviews I couldn't reply to so…**

 **Someguy: Thanks! Glad your liking it, and about not knowing where this is going, who says you're meant to? ;)**

 **Ellie: …thanks! Someone likes my songs/poems! Also, keeping it up! Hope ya liked the chapter!**

 **Well… With that done… Thanks to Die4life for editin'! Go check out his work, he's got some amazing fanfics that I'm certain will gain your interest! Hope ya enjoyed ma chapter and I'll see ya next time! Have a good day/night/whatever! Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	9. Found you Darling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, sadly._

 _I only own the songs._

 **/}*{** **Chapter nine** **}*{\**

 **}*{**

"Darling, what do you mean Buttercup is here?!" My voice booms cheerfully as I speak to Toriel. "I have been dying to meet her and now Buttercup here! _The_ Buttercup! This is too perfect!" I strut out of the house happily as my black hair flies with the early spring wind.

"Oh, are you leaving so soon Mettaton?"  
"Oh yes, I simply _must_ find Buttercup! Tata darling!" I walk off into the town as I wave to all the monsters and humans around in search to find the one and only Buttercup. It was amazing how she overtook me on the charts so quickly! There was just one thing: she seemed a _lot_ like someone I knew. I just couldn't think who.

"Did you see Buttercup? She looked like Frisk did when she was younger with that sweater on."

"Yeah! She's totally adorable!" Then it hit me! Buttercup looked a lot like Frisk, excluding the hair and eyes. But Buttercup couldn't be Frisk…right?

I shake my head dramatically. No…Buttercup couldn't be Frisk, they were so different.

"Mettaton?" I look up, not knowing my head was down, and beamed brightly at the sight of Buttercup. "Wow! It's so good to see you ag- It's so good to see you!" I notice how she repeated herself and cut herself off and made a mental note. I think I found my new project.

"Buttercup! It's _so_ good finally meet you! I just had to meet you ever since you overtook me on the charts! Oh no hard feelings about that either, it was about time someone overtook me." I shook the young girls hand as she smiled happily. " _And_ I heard it was your birthday today right? Wow, that's the same as Frisk's birthday!"  
"Yup, it is. I mean, I've never met Frisk before. She was the ambassador of monsters right?" She gives off a nervous laugh as she scratches her neck. Next to her, Asriel was holding in laughter, something fishy was definitely going on here. And I would be the one to find out!

"So, Buttercup, I was wondering…Is it true that you'll be playing Frisk in the movie based off of us?"  
"You mean Undertale? Yeah, old Fr-Buttercup here will be playing as Frisk." Asriel puffed his chest out proud and patted the blonde, whose hair had obviously been bleached, on the back. Wait… he almost called Buttercup Frisk…could that mean? No…

"We gotta go, it was lovely to meet you though Mettaton!" The two hurried off as I watched them leave towards Toriel's house. I wanted to ask her if she'd do a duet with me but the time for that would come later. After all, we'd be seeing each other again. That was a definite. I walk back to my mansion on the other side and continue to think of the similarities between them.

Frisk was nice, Buttercup was nice, Frisk had short hair, Buttercup had shortish hair, only blonde. But her hair had obviously been bleached…been bleached, from brown maybe? However, Buttercups eye's were blue. Contacts, right. Well, Frisk could dance like nobody else could. And it just so happened, there was a party at Toriel's house tonight. There'd be dancing there as well. That would be the nail in the coffin. That would tell me if Buttercup was really Frisk. I smile in a wicked happy sort of way and hurried off to my house. It was going to be a drama packed night, that was for sure.

I snickered happily as I remembered the happy look Frisk made when she won the dance competition last month. Actually, it was nearly two months. I sighed, two months since Frisk left, one and a half months since Buttercup came, coincidence? I think not. I'd get to the bottom of this, no matter what. Just call me Detective Mettaton.

"Oh yes, that sound _marvelous_ darling! Maybe I could get one of those cute little outfits too!" I squealed at the thought like a small girl and quickly went to my pink room and wrote in my new diary. I bought a giant pink fluffy book for my diary this time. Since all my entries are to precious to be shared in the same book. I gasped when I looked at the clock, it was only three hours until Tori's party! I didn't have that much time to get ready!  
I shot off to my makeup room and carefully applied my glorious makeup and shined my legs so that they were brighter than the stars themselves. I was going to be the belle of the ball, well…if Buttercup wasn't. I smiled as I adorned myself in the mirror, I was truly gorgeous. Maybe now Papyrus would have enough courage to ask me out on a date, I hoped so. I just couldn't wait any longer. I quickly headed out to Toriel's house along the path, how I did love spring.

"Oh, Spring is just _so_ beautiful! It was my favorite season and possibly the only thing that could match the beauty of my suit. When I reached Toriel's house, I quickly, but dramatically, walked up the small steps and was about to burst open the door for a dramatic entrance when Buttercup opened the door smiling.

"Hello Mettaton, somehow I knew you'd be at the door." Buttercup smiled as Asriel slyly placed a twenty in her hand. I stare at her stunned and speechless. The only person who had ever been able to tell when I was at the door was Frisk. Thus proving that Buttercup was _at least_ related to Frisk somehow. I quickly enter, not faulting in my smile as I waved to the gang. Papyrus was waving enthusiastically along with Undyne, while Alphys was eating a hotdog. Sans was of course smiling while shooting a glare at Buttercup, why I had no idea. Asgore was chatting with the humans along with Toriel.

"Hi Buttercup, say, when's the dance competition?" 

**}*{**

We quickly walk back to Tori's house, just before we see the house in the distance though, we burst out laughing and.

"I can't believe Mettaton nearly caught you out like that!" I continue laughing as Asriel pats me on my back.

"Yeah, yeah. So funny." I wipe the tears in my eyes away as I straighten my posture up. "We should head back h-to your place." I blush as I almost make the same mistake… again.

"Yeah, when are you heading back to the city?" I could tell Asriel didn't want to ask, but I knew he felt he had to. I sigh as we slowly walk back to my old home. I really wanted to come back, but when I asked Chara and Gaster what I wanted to do, Gaster said I shouldn't go back myself. Something about Sans and determination.

"I don't know, a week at the most." We both sighed as we entered the cheerfully dull place.

"Welcome home children! How was your day?" We both answered happily as we continued to the kitchen where Tori was making a delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I drooled at the sight at it. "Oh that's great to hear! Asriel dear, can you cut the pie up while I talk to Buttercup for a while please?" Asriel nodded cheerfully as I followed Toriel into the lounge room.

I could tell something was coming, I was prepared to smash through the window and run away like Papyrus usually did when her words brought me out of my thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about two different things, I shall start off with the first since it's more important." I sigh as she gestures to sit. I quickly get comfortable in a small bean-bag that was nearby and stare straight at the goat-women who would always be my mother, whether she knew it or not. "Asriel told me that you lived on your own in the city…where are your parents?" I gulped. How did I know she'd talk about this?  
"My…parents?" It's ok… I'll just tell her what happened to my birth parents… I sigh, preparing for horrible nightmares and memories to return. "My parents were abusive towards me, when the police found out, they committed suicide." I freeze as the memory comes back to me.

 _I scream in pain as my mother holds me down while my father beats me up. He brings down his fist to smash against my face, causing a bloody nose. Another scream of agony leaves my blood-filled mouth._

" _Maybe this will teach you to not get between your mother and I." I whimper as they leave me in my room. I was lucky to have a room, I was lucky to go to school. I was lucky compared to others, I don't know who, but I'm lucky to somebody._

 _I cry as I try to stop the bleeding from my nose, mouth and arm. I still feel the pain as my mother cut my arm with a cooking knife. Smiling like a sadistic little- no… I don't want to be like them when I grow up, which means I won't swear like them. I hear the sirens go off as a mixture of blue, and red enter my room. I hear the knock on the door and the sound of two gunshots from downstairs. I shiver, I knew my mother and father had two guns. They threatened to use it on me sometimes._

 _I hear the hurried footsteps racing up the steps and the sighs of annoyance from downstairs; I had very good hearing for an eight-year-old. The police came up and explained what had happened. My mother and father didn't want to go to prison, so they killed themselves._

" _Of course, their always just little bitches who get what they want." I mumble sadly under my breath. Sure, they were cruel and horrible people but they were still my parents. I walk down the stairs with the police in pursuit while I stare at my parent's limp and bloody corpses, still wet from the recent blood. The red liquid was everywhere, it made me sick. After I threw up from the sight of the 'crime scene,' the police took me to an orphanage where I first heard the rumors, of Mount Ebbot._

"Buttercup? Young one, are you alright?" Her voice was ringing throughout my memory, but who's voice was it?

"Mum?! What happened? Is she alright?!" Another voice? How many people were here? Where was 'here'? I slowly open my eyes to see my family in front of me, Asgore, Asriel, Toriel… they were all here, in our house on the surface! I notice that they were all chatting together sadly. I sit up quietly to hear better, what was going on?

'You're not Frisk anymore, remember? You're Buttercup.' Chara's voice echoes through my mind as I remember everything that happened in the past two months.

"She's all alone in the city! I cannot just leave her like that."

"Tori sweetie, she's probably been alone for her whole life, she'll-" I hear Toriel's gasp as Asriel just kinda stands there. He turns around and sees me and quickly walks over to me. "Can we discuss this in another room? Not in front of Asriel?" Toriel hums in agreement before Asriel and I are left alone.

"What happened?" Asriel explains that I collapsed whilst talking to mum and now she wants to let me live here with a proper family. "So…your saying mum wants to replace me…with me?" Asriel nodded his head a little before we both start laughing quietly.

"Hey, 'Buttercup' there's a party tonight and we want you to come." I smile at the idea of a party, I already couldn't wait. "There's a dance competition." That caught my attention.

"You couldn't get rid of me if ya tried, 'Flowey.'" We both burst out laughing when Toriel came in again and knelt down to face me straight on.

"How would you like to live here? As our child?"

 **}{**

I don't think I could be any happier, not only was the old gang here, but I was actually part of the family again! Sure, I couldn't come back as Frisk until everyone found out but still, that wasn't the point. The point was that I didn't have to live alone in the city anymore. I smiled as I talked to Papyrus and Asriel happily.

"How much to bet that Mettaton walks through that door in exactly three minutes and…" I quickly check my watch for the time and smile, "twenty-seen seconds."

"I'll take that bet! Twenty bucks says he won't come for another half an hour."  
"I TO WILL JOIN THIS BET! TEN GOLD THAT METTATON ARRIVES IN STYLE!" Papyrus' loud voice echoes through the room as everyone smiles. I smile while looking down as I remember what Gaster told me.

" _I changed my mind, I'm going back to my family. It's not right for me to run away and then force them to find me. I'm going home when Asriel goes home as well, as Frisk." I smile as Chara beams happily but it quickly fades when Gaster shakes his head sadly._

' _young one, I am afraid I cannot allow you to return just yet. Not as Frisk anyways.' I frown as I feel tears well up, sure I was grown up but I was still the child that fell deep down. 'Sans pulled you into a shared dream, he should not have access to that amount of determination. He should only have a small amount, not enough to summon someone to a dream.'_

 _Chara and I both stare at him, entirely confused. I don't think any of us understood him._

" _Huh?" Chara straightens his pose and looks at tall skeleton with frustration and confusion. Chara quickly learnt sign language and he is actually pretty good at it now, however some things you just don't understand._

' _Something fishy is going on. And it isn't Undyne. To forcefully summon somebody to a dream you have to have a certain amount of determination, Sans however, doesn't have that much determination.' I stare at Chara, my mind racing. I think I understood._

 _Somehow Sans had gained determination, more than he should have. Which meant he or someone else was doing bad things to gain it. I knew it wasn't Sans though, he'd never do something like that. Which meant somebody else was giving him determination. With my amount determination, the thing taking it would aim for me next. After all, determination was like LOVE, kill something or someone with a lot of determination, the more you get._

" _That means that the thing would try to kill Frisk…" Well, Chara understood. I knew my face had drained of color._

' _Yes, however if the others figure out it is you by themselves, than Sans would lose the determination and the creatures plans would be ruined.' I sigh sadly, letting a single tear lose._

" _I understand…"_

The memory flashes back as try to listen to the conversation at hand. I shake my head gently before looking at my watch.

"Looks like Mettaton will be here in a few seconds." I walk up to the door with Asriel in quick pursuit.

I stand at the door watching my clock when I open the door and smile at the wide-eyed Mettaton.

"Hello Mettaton, somehow I knew you'd be at the door." I smirk cockily at Asriel as he slides a twenty into the palm of my hand. I stepped to the side as he entered with a giant smile on his face. I watched as he quickly waved to the enthusiastic gang, I pretended to not notice the glare that Sans was giving me.

"Hi Buttercup, say, when's the dance competition?" I smiled widely. With that little innocent little sentence, I knew Mettaton was close to figuring it out soon. I was just so happy I could scream! Who knew Mettaton would be the first to find out?

"Right now if you want." I wink at the sparkling robot. His smile widened, if it was possible. I jog over to my mum and smile at her as the other guys walk off to talk to the monsters.

"Hello my child, can I help you?" I nod overly enthusiastic. I kinda thought that mum would be the first to find out, but apparently, it could be Mettaton.

"Can we have a dance competition?" Toriel laughs happily as she nods.

'Oh, this'll be fun.' Chara's voice echoes through my mind as I smile.

'Yes it will be Chara, yes it will be."

Once the living-room was cleared of furniture, everyone picked a space and danced crazily to the music as one by one, everyone collapsed. Everyone except, me and Mettaton. Mettaton and I danced for what seemed like hours, I could tell that everyone was making bets and rooting for one or the other, but we were just having too much fun to listen!  
"You nearly worn out darling?" honestly? Yes. I was exhausted, but I wasn't giving up.

"No way, you?" Mettaton just laughed before he collapsed to the floor, completely out of it. Everyone cheered as I stopped dancing and collapsed myself.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Frisk." Mettaton whispered quiet enough for nobody to hear, I was happy for two people to know my secret now, well, two excluding Chara and Gaster.

"Good to see you too Tonton." I missed calling my favorite pop-star his nickname. I missed everyone. I turned to face a hand offering to help me up and took it gratefully. However, instead of stand I was pulled into the air and into a giant hug from Papyrus.

"GOOD JOB BUTTERCUP! YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB!" I hugged back happily as a single thought crossed my mind, one that I was dying to know the answer to.

'I wonder who will be the next to find out…'

 **}*{**

 **Howdy! Dawnthia the weirdo here! *Quickly runs behind a rock with only my head poking out* I am so, so sorry this chapter took so long! DX My computer(s) broke so I didn't have a chance to work on it, and I know it isn't as long as I promised it to be but I didn't want to leave it any longer! Plus I'm at my friend's house and didn't want to keep her lonely :( Well, sorry for whatever mistakes are in this, and sorry it sucks :\ With that done, have a fabulous day/night/whatever the time! Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	10. Improvements to a Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Undertale. I only own the songs used in this fanfiction._

 **{/:Chapter Ten:\\}**

The rest of the party was a blur. I talked to Metatton about me secretly being Frisk and told him the situation. Right, the situation, I sigh at the thought of it. I was still trying to figure it out myself honestly.

'C'mon Frisk, it's simple!' Chara's voice echoes through my aching head as I block out the loud music and the people's cheers.

'Is it really Chara? Is it?' Chara laughed before he tried to explain it in a more simple way than Gaster did.

'Basically Gaster said that there were other Gasters in the void from other worlds and stuff. Some of those Gasters are bad, he said you can't come back and say your Frisk because he believes one of the bad Gaster's is feeding Sans determination to try and bring back.'

'…and that means?' Was it just me, or is Chara speaking gibberish?

'Well Gaster thinks the bad Gaster is trying to bring you back to steal your determination and bring himself back to reign havoc in this world.'

'So a Gaster thinks bad Gaster is using Sans to get me?' I feel Chara nod in my head and grunt in annoyance as I watch Metatton dance happily while smiling at me. That got me thinking. 'What if everyone finds out who I am?'

'I think that'd be alright, because then Sans wouldn't need the determination and the bad Gaster wouldn't know where you were then.' I grin happily as I thank Chara for the information. I may not be at home as Frisk, but I was definitely at home. Even if only two of my family really knew who I was.

Although… I had nagging suspicion that goat-mum was close to figuring out. I sigh and head up to my old room which mum prepared and cleaned for my 'new' room. I wave goodnight to everyone and ignore the painful glare that Sans was giving me. It hurt more than it should. Guess that's what happens when you have a crush on someone. I wondered if we'd have a shared dream tonight, I hoped not.

Don't get me wrong, I love Sans, but after Metatton finding out I'm Buttercup and discovering an evil Gaster from a different world wants me dead, I could possibly breakdown after seeing Sans. I crashed onto the bed and screamed loudly in my mind, forgetting that Chara could hear me.

'Oh my fucking god Frisky! What the hell was that for? Are you trying to give me a headache?'

Before I can stop myself I burst out laughing and start crying from laughing to hard when I hear a knock on my door.

I quickly apologise to Chara before allowing whoever knocked inside. I was surprised to see Undyne though.

"Hey punk, what's up?" I sit up on my bed and smile happily. On the inside though, I was playing the memory of when I first met Undyne face on.

"Uhh… Nothing much, you?" Undyne shakes her head before grinning her signature smile, no matter what she said though, it always reminded me of that smiling meep sticker. I snicker at the thought a little before Undyne catches me laughing.

"What's so funny?" She tries to stay serious before she laughs herself, Undyne really was a hero. I remember chatting to her at the party, she seemed to like me, although I think she's trying to get closer to humans as a thanks to Frisk.

"Nothing, you just remind me of a meep sticker." Undyne bursts out laughing as she gives me a noogie. I laugh happily as we continue talking for a bit.

"So…I heard you were playing the role of Frisk in the upcoming Undertale movie?" I nod uncertainly, I didn't know what to expect for this conversation. No matter what I told myself, I was expecting the worst.

"Yeah… Since Frisk is missing, they wanted me to play her since we kinda look alike and advertising reasons or something." I shrug, I never really was good at business stuff.

"Cool, I think you'll be good at the part of Frisk. Well, your probably tired. I'll leave you to sleep."

I mumble a thanks as I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. I heard the creak of the door shut, I tried to sleep, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. I just had the feeling that I was cheating my friends. I didn't feel right about it. But I guess I had to suck it up until everyone found out on their own… That, that would be tough.

I twisted in the covers so that I faced the roof and thought about my journey through the underground. I replayed my whole journey for fun, I re-met my friends, ate mum's fantabulous pie, dated Papyrus, cooked with Undyne, saved Asriel… I didn't replay the genocide, I wanted to stay happy after all. I replayed my adventure for what seemed like hours.

Somewhere along the line I began replaying everything that happened after as well, my first day of school with Sans and Papyrus, my first report card, of course filled with excellent marks and perfect behaviour, my first day of high school, graduating a year early due to my determination, spending a year with my family and friends before going off to college, deciding which college to go to, running away, becoming a pop-star, Becoming number one on the charts…

Man, life has changed from what it used to be… Life used to be so simple when I was in the Underground. Well technically the town was called Underground but you get what I mean. I shake the thought away and smile happily, sure past times were fun, but the way to make the past fun, was to make now great. I shut my eyes, and eventually, I fell asleep. Thankfully though, I didn't have any shared dreams, nightmares or any dramatic problems.

 **}{**

 _I look around the place amazed at how much the place has changed since I last saw it. Trees, real trees filled the scenery. From the looks of it, they were spruce trees like the ones in the forest that Azzie showed me. I could also hear birds chirping from the high branches so I'm taking a wild guess and saying that there were birds here too._

 _As I took in the new improvements to my dream land, I felt something wet underneath me. I looked down to see wet, fresh grass underneath me as I screamed in joy. I quickly fall down to the ground and roll around in the patch of grass while looking at the wonderful view of space as I play with the glorious brown dirt. I hear Chara and Gaster laughing at me as they join me on the ground._

" _Like the new improvements Frisky?" I simply nod as I smile. We lay in silent for a little while before I couldn't hide my curiosity any longer._

" _Where did the Buttercups go?" Gaster laughs in his staticky voice as Chara sighs in defeat. After a while, I laugh along with Gaster as I await an answer._

" _There still here, you just need to notice them instead of the grass." I sit up and see the flowers sprouting all over the place, but now, they are planted with Bluebells, Roses, Tulips and many more flowers that I have no idea what the names are._

" _Wow…" Chara bursts out laughing at my reaction while Gaster holds his hand up to his mouth to hide his snicker… Although he fails since he has holes in his hands. "They're beautiful."_

 _I lay back down and smile happily. This place really has changed. I wonder what would change next, I try to imagine what this place would look like when things stop improving but I can't think of anything_

 _The three of us lay in the grass in silence for a while, just looking at the stars when I realise that the sun is rising, I smiled warmly as the heat warmed my face…wait…_

" _This place has a sun now?!" I push myself in a sitting position as I notice that Gaster and Chara were looking at me expectingly. They burst into a giant firing laughter while I tried to act offended._

 _I gave up after a few seconds though and laughed along with them, I had a tendency of not staying mad very long._

 _I just couldn't believe how much this place has changed. It was amazing! But sadly, not everything could last forever, and I eventually woke up. I guess we can't stay in paradise forever._

 **}*{**

It was early in the morning, the sun was shining brightly as I stood in the kitchen cooking a lovely butterscotch-cinnamon pie. After all, 'Buttercup' would probably be hungry after winning a dance competition against Metatton.

After all, Metatton was a brilliant dancer, he's only ever been beaten by one. One who went missing… One who might just have returned home.

But that was yet to be determined.

 **}*{**

I smile gratefully as mum gives me another slice of pie for breakfast as the usual morning occurs. Dad reads the paper to see what was new with the world, mum would be slaving away with cleaning the dishes and preparing for the day ahead. I'd eat in silence while Frisk creates small chat with mum and dad.

… Except… It wasn't Frisk, not really. Even if it was still the Frisk everyone loved, it wasn't her. She told me why she couldn't come back, something about it being dangerous… She didn't really tell me much, I doubt she told Mettaton much either.

She did say that it'd be safe to return when everyone found out on their own. Between Frisk, Mettaton and I, we have a few ideas on who's finding out next. Metatton bets that Alphys will find out next, I agreed on the notion, I mean, she was the Royal scientist for a reason. But Frisk bet that that mum would be the next to find out, if it's Alphys, Metatton and I each get twenty dollars, if it is mum, I owe Frisk twenty dollars.

I'm fairly certain Alphys will find out first though. Than Sans, he's smarter than he lets on. As I finish my breakfast, I smiled and started to join in on the small chat, Frisk wanted to go to the gym to try and keep a healthy body, I didn't blame her, I wanted to keep my abs too. I did look pretty hot to the girls apparently, not trying to be cocky or anything.

I think a bit of Flowey is still in me, but it does make me less of a crybaby.

Speaking of crybaby, I wonder how Chara's doing…

 **}*{**

 **Hey guys! Guess what?! I'm not dead! Yay! ^-^ this chapter was going to be longer but my computer broke… Literally, it broke less than a week since I get it back T-T so I had to write this on my phone and get my fantabulous dad to let me publish it on his computer, thanks dad! You would not believe the trouble I went through to publish though. While my computer's broken I can't respond to reviews so I apologise for that, and while my computer is broken, I'll be writing the next few chapters on my phone so they will be short. I apologise for this, don't hate me T-T**

 **Welp, I've spent all night writing this for you so I'm really tired… So I'll catch you guys later ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	11. I'm so sorry T-T

**Hi, I know you were probably expecting another chapter so I'm really really sorry for this…more than you know… but what needs to be done needs to be done. *sighs* I'm sorry to say but I've lost all inspiration to this fic… I have for a while, I tried to put up with it and continue but I just found that the chapters came out rushed and sloppy, and I don't want the remainder of this fic to become sloppy and unlikable. I'm really sorry but I just can't continue it. I hope you understand. Although if anyone does want to adopt this feel free. Just PM me to let me know so I can follow it? Once again, sorry…don't hate me -**


	12. adoption

**Ok, so just as a heads up, Silverblaze2104 has adopted this fic. So be sure to check it out! Have a good day guys!**


End file.
